


MizuSei Drabbles

by kuiperpluto



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward, Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, Dentist Appointments, Dildos, Disgusting amounts of fluff, First Date, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Incest, M/M, Mizuki bottoms sometimes, Mizuki is kinda silly, More tags as it continues, Nightmares, Polyamory, Rating will go up, Recreational Drug Use, Sei cleans a lot, Sei drinks obscene amounts of iced coffee, Trans Character, Trans Sei, collection of drabbles, double dates, genital piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 28,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiperpluto/pseuds/kuiperpluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots written about Sei's life outside of Platinum Jail with Mizuki and the rest of the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goatmatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatmatsu/gifts).



> Yooo, okay this is really just stuff I've been writing in school. So if you have a prompt like, literally anything I will take it. The one shots won't be very long.

On mornings where it rained, Sei never left his bed. Midorijima wasn't a very rainy island, and when it did, Sei felt it was something to be appreciated. On rainy days, Sei wouldn't leave the comfort of his bed. He had moved his bed specifically towards the window just for these days. Midorijima had hit a rough rain spike lately, and the raven-haired boy was overjoyed. Every morning he would wake up to the rain splashing against his window, and he would groggily smile, pressing his palm up against the glass. After staring out of his window for a while he would roll over, pulling the warm, white comforter up over his shoulder. He would clutch onto small stuffed dog Mizuki had gotten him for Valentine's day. Sei could hear his coil buzzing softly against the carpet, just barely touching the metal frame of his bed and amplifying the sound. He would ignore it, reaching up to run a hand through his messy hair. It would fall back into his face, long strands tickling his cheeks. 

Eventually he'd fall back asleep. He would wake back up to the light jingling of metal and the clinking of belts. He knew it was only Mizuki, undressing down to his underwear in order to slip into bed with him. Mizuki would often take a few hours off of work on rainy days just to come sit with Sei. It started too long ago for either of them to remember, and it became a fast habit. Mizuki would slide into bed behind Sei, wrapping his tanned arms around Sei's porcelain waist. Light kisses would press against his shoulder, up to his jaw. Mizuki would brush Sei's hair away so he could rest his chin against his shoulder without getting tickled. He would whisper 'good mornings', and tell Sei he'd brought breakfast. Mizuki always brought him breakfast. On rainy mornings he would bring glazed yeast doughnuts from a bakery a few blocks away from Mizuki's shop, and overly sweetened ice coffee. 

These mornings were the laziest and Sei loved every second of them.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki and Sei's first date together.

Sei had never been on a date before. What with being stuck with Toue for his entire life up until this point, he never could. Now that he was out in the real world though, he could do whatever he wanted (within reason, of course). Now he was stronger and could take care of himself and could make his own decisions. But when Mizuki first proposed the idea of a date, Sei floundered. Sei had no idea how to go about it. Of course, he asked his brother Aoba for help in that department. But Aoba really couldn't help, having never been on a date himself. So instead, Sei flung himself to romance movies, inviting an over-eager Clear to watch with him. Finally, Sei felt ready for his first romantic endeavor. Sei went with Aoba to work, staying out of the way at Junk Shop Heibon the whole day. When it was time to go, Sei told his brother and started off to a small cafe around the corner. Sei had spent most of the night before picking out something pleasing to wear, ending up in essentially the same thing he usually wore, the only difference being that the shirt was one Aoba had kept in his closet for a few months without wear. 

It was a small coffee shop that Mizuki had chosen, and when Sei arrived he took a small booth in the back. Mizuki sent him a message almost as soon as he arrived telling him that he would be a little late and to go ahead and order drinks without him. A waitress took the order of a black coffee and an iced frappacino, knowing Mizuki would want his coffee to be strong. Sei could never handle the boiling heat of coffee and after discovering coffee he ended up falling in love with iced coffee. He drank much more of it than he probably should, but now that he was out of the hospital he could make his own choices. Sei fiddled around on his coil that Aoba had bought for him, playing a mini game he had found the other day. He tapped away at it until a window popped up saying he'd received a message from the burgundy haired boy. He tapped it open, quickly reading the message telling him he would be inside in a minute. Just as the waittress was bringing drinks by, Mizuki stepped into the cafe, buzzing over to Sei quickly and sliding into the booth on the opposite side of Sei. 

From there it was a wonderful date. They chatted about normal things that had been going on in their lives, holding hands across the table top. They sipped at their drinks until they were drained, getting the bill shortly after. Sei couldn't keep his free hand off of his hair though, rubbing strands of raven colored hair between his fingers and looking straight at Mizuki through their whole conversation. Finally, as it was drawing to an end, Sei's coil buzzed with a notification that Aoba was almost done with work and Sei needed to come back. Quickly, Sei rose and pecked Mizuki on the lips. They both froze for a moment, blushing and giggling a bit before Sei left to walk back home with Aoba. Their first kiss in public, even if it was just a brush of lips for mere seconds, it was definitely a mile-stone to Sei and he felt giddy the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading and I'm really surprised at the feedback so far!! 
> 
> My tumblr is giraffe-prince so feel free to send me an ask if you wanna see a certain drabble up here.


	3. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei gets over his fear of thunder with Mizuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to bebots-blog for giving me the idea for this one C: and I'll probably be updating this every day. I have enough prompts to go for at least three months right now soooo.

Sei used to be absolutely horrified of thunder. The loud crashing that would echo against his hospital room brought back terrible memories of being with Toue, and it sent him spiraling into shock. Nowadays he could handle it and was no longer scared. But when he had first been pulled out of the wreckage of the Oval Tower and admitted into the hospital nearby, he could barely keep himself together when a book fell, let alone thunder resounding through the hollow room. On days where it did rain, he would sob alone in his bed. His nurses would occasionally catch him crying, but other times it would send him so far down that he blacked out. In the beginning days at the hospital he never got visitors. But, about two months of being there he was allowed to go for walks in the small hospital. There he met a boy with burgundy hair and a silly tear drop tattoo under his eye. Sei had never understood what the tear was supposed to symbolize and never asked, trying not to be rude. The boy quickly latched onto him, and they ended up being fast friends. Their rooms were only across the hall and they would go on walks every time they were allowed to. On days Sei was too sick to walk, he would come sit with him. Sei learned his name was Mizuki and that he was three years older. Mizuki was released almost an entire year before Sei, but visited every day to keep him company. Mizuki was the one to find Aoba and bring Aoba to him, finally reuniting the twins. 

But on days Mizuki would visit and it would rain, he would quickly be denied entrance to the room. Sei was always very quiet but on those days it took all his strength not to scream. There was a day though, that Mizuki did get in. And that was one of the happiest moments of Sei's life. Finally, he had someone to comfort him and drag him out of the darkness during thunderous days. Mizuki would climb into the hospital bed with him after shrugging off all his studded articles, leaving him in his pants and a thin red shirt. He would slide in alongside the small, fragile boy hooked up to beeping machines and oxygen concentrators. He would hold him close, talking to him about his day to keep his mind away from the constant fear of thunder hitting again during a storm. He would show Sei music to keep him occupied and to keep him from hearing any of it. Mizuki always came with an arsonal of things to occupy the raven haired boy and Sei was grateful for it. They would spend the evening playing games on his coil and listening to music Mizuki liked, sometimes helping Sei find music he would like better. And Sei got over shaking every time a clap of thunder was heard, and it was all because of Mizuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I'm thinking that every tenth one might be smut, so the rating on this is gonna shoot up.


	4. Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover how great hand holding is.

Mizuki loved holding hands with Sei. Sei's hands were always so smooth, his excessive use of lotion defintely playing a large role in that. Mizuki loved to kiss each of Sei's long fingers. He would kiss every knuckle and trace every line of his hand with his own fingers. He would rub soft circles into the skin of the top of Sei's hand with his thumb, the flesh there slightly softer than that of his palms. He would trace over needle marks on the top of Sei's hands, tapping every little dot of a scar that was left there from countless punctures over the years. Sometimes it would lightly tickle Sei's palm and the breathy giggles he made warmed Mizuki's heart. 

Sei certainly loved holding hands with Mizuki as well. He loved to tangle their fingers together, squeezing Mizuki's hand in a reassurance that he was really there. He could feel Mizuki's calloused palm bumping against his own. Mizuki's slender fingers, tough with use would glide over the skin of his hands whenever Mizuki would play with them. Sei would pick idly at the tough pink scar permanently placed on Mizuki's ring finger on his right hand, there from using a pencil for so many years. Sei loved the repetitiveness of Mizuki's actions and being able to count on exactly where Mizuki's fingertips would trace to next. Mizuki did it just to soothe him and Sei knew it was certain. 

Neither could get enough of holding hands.


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei has a little secret to tell.

Mizuki was stunned. It had all happened so fast, so carelessly that it left his head spinning. He had been snuggling with Sei in his bed like he usually did on Sunday mornings when Sei rolled over and placed his hand on his face. Sei stared at him for a few minutes before speaking.

"I need to tell you something really important." Sei said, just barely above a whisper.

The hairs on the back of Mizuki's neck stood up. Whenever someone would say that it usually meant something bad had happened, or was going to happen.

"Yeah? What is it?" Mizuki asked, steadying his voice so he wouldn't make Sei panic.

Sei worried at his lip for a few long minutes, lightly rubbing his fingertips across the tear tattoo on Mizuki's face. He smiled after a while, moving his hand up into Mizuki's burgundy hair. 

"So...Aoba and I have been talking together and we both decided that it was time we tell you this. Well, you know how Aoba and I were born in a lab, right?" Sei asked, waiting for Mizuki's affirmation. When Mizuki nodded he continued. "Aoba and I are both...we both..." Sei trailed off before beginning again, "Aoba and I both have girl parts."

Sei looked up into Mizuki's eyes, searching for a hint of fear or disgust. Instead, he found confusion. 

"I don't understand?"

"Aoba and I have, like, girls parts. We're boys but we still have girl areas. Like, private parts. You know...I don't wanna say the names." Sei said, biting his lip again.

"Yeah, I get that but...why didn't you say something before?"

"We were scared that you wouldn't like us anymore, or that you'd be grossed out by us or something. I don't want you not like me anymore because I have the wrong parts!"

"No! No, no, I won't break up with you or anything like that. It's not that big of a deal, you're still Sei." Mizuki said, quickly tightening his arms around Sei.

Tears pricked at Sei's eyes, building up and ready to spill. Sei softly wept, clutching onto Mizuki tightly. 

"Thank you." Sei muttered, over and over again.

Mizuki held him, stroking raven colored locks until the shaking stopped, pressing feather light kisses to his forehead.

"It's okay, I still love you and that won't change."


	6. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sei and Aoba's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh since today is the Seragaki boys' birthday I figured it'd be a great time for the birthday one.

Sei had never enjoyed his birthday before, but now he got to celebrate it with his brother and friends. Before, he would spend it in his room in a lucid state, barely registering the voices of Trip and Virus as they walked around him, opening up presents for him since he was too weak, and enjoying a dessert they made him every year. He was too weak to do anything himself and he couldn't eat real food, and they rubbed it in his face every year.

This year though, he could do things on his own — for the most part. Of course, being his first year out of Toue's control he was still in the hospital. But that didn't stop him from enjoying himself. Aoba came, bringing a few of his friends, and Mizuki came over from across the hall. Sei had long since learned that Mizuki and Aoba were friends, and it was Aoba's fault Mizuki was there. It seemed Aoba had put quite a lot of people in the hospital, directly or otherwise. Aoba had brought four friends and they quickly filled up the small hospital room. Six living and breathing people up and moving around a large bed holding another smaller breathing person wasn't meant to be spacious. Sei liked all the people Aoba had brought though, they all had different personalities and it made him happy seeing new people act so differently than the ones he knew.

Mink, Noiz, Koujaku, and Clear were their names. They were all so much taller than him, but they acted kind towards him. He assumed it was out of pity, but it was his birthday and ruining his own mood was not in his daily plans. The group had brought in a sweet vanilla cake with the doctor's permission and it left Sei buzzing with joy. He'd never tasted anything sweet before, and even though he was only allowed a few bites he was more than happy with that. They had also brought in presents for the twins and allowed them both to open them in the room. Mizuki had only a ticket to offer, saying that if Sei ever wanted a tattoo he would do one for free. Koujaku brought luck charms for Sei, and he looped them around his neck in order to keep himself safe. Noiz brought a sleek and expensive looking bracelet, making Sei's heart rate shoot up. He couldn't accept something so expensive and it made him panic a bit. Luckily, the group calmed him down, saying that it wasn't too big of a deal and that Noiz commonly bought them all expensive presents. Mink brought hand made crafts, a few dream catchers and a nice charm made of wood, with a small piece of leather connected so he could attach it to something. Clear had bought Aoba and Sei both matching jellyfish necklaces, Aoba's being a turqoise and Sei's a deep blue. Sei absolutely loved all of the gifts and was immensely happy that he had the control and strength to open every present on his own. The only point where he needed help was getting passed the tough sticker of Noiz's box, closing it shut and wrapping the entire way around it.

It was a fantastic birthday and he got to enjoy new things all on his own in the company of many new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started typing up multiple drabbles per day so I won't fall behind! Expect a new update every day.


	7. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is super super short but ;; I had a huge block on this one.

Sei trembled softly, pressing his forehead to the bend of Mizuki's neck. He'd woken up from a nightmare, desperately clutching at Mizuki and holding back tears. He sniffled quietly and bit at his lip, kneading his hands into Mizuki's back. The older man held him tight, sweating lightly from the heat with burgundy hair sticking to the back of his neck. It was the middle of the night on a hot summers night, the window open and a small fan next to the bed did nothing to cool him with the small heated body he held against him. Mizuki's shirt was stained a darkened color, and Sei was nothing but a bit damp from Mizuki. He always did have good heat resistance. 

Mizuki pressed feather-light kisses to Sei's head, stroking his back softly and humming a soft tune he had heard over the radio at his shop the day before. When Sei had finally recovered enough to want to go back to sleep, they settled down together. Mizuki laid behind Sei, holding him by his middle and resting his chin on Sei's head, being much taller than the younger. Eventually Sei drifted off once more, Mizuki still humming quietly to him. The soft buzz of the fan and the noise of the midnight crowd faded from his mind and lulled him off, and Mizuki followed soon after in a tangle of limbs and sweat.


	8. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei gets home haircuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, so sorry this one is short. I promise, tomorrow and Saturday's will be long to make up for these tiny ones.

Sei's hair was getting long enough that Mizuki could pull it back with his fingers and scoop it into a tie. Mizuki wasn't the best at cutting hair, but Sei didn't want to go to a salon to do it either. So they worked at home. It was simple trimming but Mizuki felt nervous every time he did it. He was so scared he would cut it too short or unevenly. Sei always sat perfectly still, though, every time they would sit in Mizuki's already crowded kitchen with a pair of sewing scissors that Sei had bought at a fabric store once. They were sharp enough to slice through thick fabrics, and would make an extremely fine cut through thin hair. After every snip Mizuki would wince slightly, hands shaking just before making an even cut. Sei would close his eyes to enjoy the feel, humming softly and sitting still in a beat-up dining chair. 

After every haircut, Mizuki would sweep up the fallen strands, tossing them out while Sei went to bathe. Sei always took baths after haircuts, just to make sure that it washed all the cut pieces away and that Mizuki hadn't missed any places. All too often though, Mizuki would have to trim it up again because he had missed spots. But it was nice, and Mizuki loved how domestic it felt. Like Sei and he really did belong together.


	9. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first bath together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, I hope this is long enough for you guys!!

The first time they had ever taken a bath together was insanely awkward for them both. Mizuki had been the one to bring it up, casually while cleaning dishes with Sei. He figured it was appropriate at the stage in their relationship to be able to bathe together without feeling awkward or sexual about it. It's not like he was asking to sleep with Sei or anything, which was a great thing because he didn't think Sei was quite ready for that. And it was just a fly-by question, dropped during a chore and Sei had no pressure to answer yes. But as soon as Mizuki asked the question, he got a quiet 'yes' in response, and a hip hitting against his own. 

Later they found themselves in Mizuki's cramped bathroom, looking away from each other long enough to undress. Sei stripped down to his underwear before looking back at Mizuki who was still struggling to get out of all of his belts. 

"Could I help you?" Sei asked, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked up and down Mizuki's chest, and back down to his hands clutching his belt buckle.

"No, I think I got it. Thank you, though." Mizuki said, grinning at him before wrestling with the buckle some more. Mizuki tried to avoid looking as much as possible, feeling sort of dirty for finally being able to see his boyfriend undressed. 

Sei never really walked around unclothed much after revealing that he and Aoba didn't have the same bodies as most boys. He tended to cover up a little more, and Mizuki assumed it was because he was worried Mizuki would think he was weird. But now he was seeing a tiny little Sei in a small pair of purple floral panties, and something that looked like a like gray tank top. Mizuki knew what it was though, from the few times they had fooled around and gotten a little hot and heavy. The binder was tight around his chest, and Mizuki didn't really have a reason to question how big Sei's chest size really was, but now he was intrigued. He sucked softly on his own bottom lip as he pulled his pants down, kicking his way out of the tight leather. Sei leaned over the relatively large sized tub and twisted the water on. It splashed its way out of the faucet after a second, eventually steadying to a heavy flow of water while Sei plugged it and adjusted the heat. 

"Do you like hot baths?" Sei asked, looking over his shoulder and brushing hair behind his ear.

"Uh, yeah. You can set the temp to however you like, I won't mind." Mizuki said, smiling again and walking over. "It'll only take a minute to fill up so I'm gonna get in now, that way it's not too full for us both."

"Okay. Wait, how...how would you like to sit?" Sei asked, tapping his fingers against the porcelain side of the tub.

"To sit? Um, probably facing each other? I don't really know, I've never taken a bath with someone else before." 

"I think I'll face you then, I don't know how long the bath would last if I leaned back on your chest." Sei said, giggling a little. Mizuki knew he was joking but flushed a dark red.

Sei pulled back away from the tub, hooking his fingers at the hem of his binder, pulling it up to reveal clasps and his thin fingers quickly popped the clasps. Before Mizuki could see, he yanked the shirt back down and turned around to pull it off.

"I'll look away while you take off your stuff to get in, and then you have to close your eyes until I get in too, okay?" Sei said, in his breathy and wavering voice.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll tell you when." Mizuki responded, quickly shucking off his boxers and stepping in, holding back a hiss at the heat of the water. It felt boiling against his feet, but he sank down to sitting anyways, grinding his teeth. "Okay, you can go now." He said, covering between his legs with his hands. He shut his eyes quickly.

He could hear the shifty rustling of clothing sliding across skin, and the thud of the clothing against the tile floor. He heard Sei's bare feet peeling off the tile and slapping back down with every step he took until he was stepping into the tub, facing Mizuki. 

"You can open up your eyes now." Sei said, and when he did he saw a completely naked boy in front of him, hands up to cover his chest up. But that didn't really matter.

"Cute..." Mizuki said, quickly biting his lip. "I didn't mean to say that, like, it was supposed to just be a thought, I'm sorry." He laughed awkwardly.

Sei blushed and smiled a little, leaning back to the right of the faucet. He didn't turn it off, waiting for it to fill up more. 

"Have you got bubble bath?" He asked, and Mizuki fumbled to grab the bottle off of the rack. He always kept some there for when Sei wanted baths at his house.

After a few minutes of silence from the two, the only noise the hum of water being pumped into the tub, Sei twisted the water back off. He settled back into the tub to relax, closing his eyes a bit and smiling again. Mizuki watched him, just wanting to drink in the sight of Sei's naked skin.

"Sei, we should bathe together more often."

"Mm, maybe. It's a little cramped in here, don't you think?" 

Mizuki tried to move his legs a little before nodding. "Yeah, it is kinda cramped but that's a great point for intimacy." He said, and Sei giggled softly.

"I suppose. But you know, if you want intimacy you just need to say so. I'm ready." Sei said, opening his eyes to look at Mizuki's bright red blush.

"I'd like that." Mizuki mumbled, looking away quickly.

"Okay. Just say when." Sei giggled, blushing slightly himself.

 

"When."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is giraffe-prince.tumblr.com in case any of you have any prompts you wanna see written soon!


	10. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm sorry it's posted so late in the evening ;; I'm busy right now and have much more important things to do.

Sei blinked a few times, biting his lip. He idly traced his fingertips over his knee caps before moving to sit up a little, rising out of the water. The ends of his hair stuck to his face and the back of his neck as he moved closer to Mizuki.

"Right now? Are you sure?" Sei asked, moving his hands to Mizuki's knees to support him as he sat on his heels.

"Y-Yes." Mizuki said as he sucked in a breath, eyes trailing down over Sei's chest and drinking in the creamy skin. 

Sei moved up a bit, putting his hands up onto Mizuki's shoulders. He kissed him lightly on his lips, moving a hand up into burgundy hair. Mizuki sucked in a breath, moving his hands over to his hips. He rubbed soft circles into the supple skin of Sei's hips. Mizuki closed his eyes and felt Sei lea against him, feeling Sei's collar bone up against his nose. He placed little kisses to the skin against his lips, and he smiled. 

"That tickles!" Sei giggled, rubbing Mizuki's shoulders softly. "I would kind of like to...like to start." 

Mizuki laughed softly before running his hands up his sides. "Alright, go ahead."

Sei rocked back on Mizuki's knees a little bit before moving to straddle Mizuki's thighs. He reached between them with a shaky hand and grasped Mizuki's member gently in his hand. Mizuki hissed softly, gripping Sei a little tighter. Sei began to move his hand, moving at a steady pace with Mizuki's half hard member. He massaged the head with his thumb until Mizuki was fully hard and began to pump more. Sei's pace quickened until Mizuki was panting softly and letting little moans leak passed his lips. His fingers dug into Sei's sides near painfully and Sei rubbed his hand over the head a few times, pushing back the foreskin of Mizuki's cock. Finally, Mizuki's grip loosened and he muttered a few curses before something thick spread out onto Sei's hand in the water, and stuck to his hand as he pulled it out.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Mizuki panted, still holding onto Sei.

"Aoba gave me a bunch of tips." Sei said, grinning and kissing his lips. "I hope you liked that."

"I did, and here. Move over a little bit and I'll do you."

"No! No, you don't have to!! Really, I don't need you to." Sei said, quickly retreating in on himself. Mizuki pulled him back.

"Okay, just tell me when you're okay with it, hun."


	11. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei has his tattoo coupon redeemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I was really really busy, and then when I got home I suddenly got really upset and had to have some time to myself. But hey, here you go.

Sei was shaking softly, grasping at the arms of the chair he was laying in. His toes curled and his nails dug into the smooth leather, leaving crescent nail markings to show where he'd been. A thin sheet of sweat covered his skin and the overhead light reflected off of it. Hair stuck to his neck and to his forehead, even a few longer strands stuck to his soft cheeks. He bit at his chapped lips, shining with thick saliva as he ripped skin from them. Mizuki steadied trembling thighs, pressing soft and feather-like kisses to his knee cap. Black gloved fingertips grazed over milky skin, his other hand clutching an inking pen poised to color a clean, white slate. Sei had finally redeemed his coupon Mizuki had given him for his birthday those years ago. Mizuki had chosen the colors, since Sei couldn't decide on anything but the shapes. He chose stained glass windows and Mizuki expertisely chose colors to paint his mark his skin with. They varied in shapes and sizes, covering up scarred skin on the inside of his arms, his palms, and wrists. Sei had planned six, three on each arm to cover needle scarred skin from his years spent in Platinum Jail. 

Mizuki was only doing black outlines at first, wanting to give Sei time to heal and regain his strength. Sei was incredibly sensitive to pain and the scratching and burning of the tattoo was too much to his frail body. They took it slowly, giving Sei plenty of time to recovering, doing the tattoos over a span of three weeks. It drained Sei of all of his energy, and Mizuki had to fight to keep him in the chair. The burning sensation of angry skin continuously being irritated killed him, and it left Sei groaning and rocking in the chair. He could hardly handle it, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted these tattoos and he wanted them to be good. The feverish skin glistened with wet ink, quickly being swiped away by the pad in Mizuki's hands. It left behind frustrated skin, red and raw from the rough touch of the needle. Sei held back heavy tears. They pressed desperately against his eyes, begging to escape. He was suffering from a horrible headache and his body shivered with pain. Every pulse of the needle pressing into his skin left him feeling swollen and red with blood, pain radiating like a thick heat. Mizuki told him to say the word whenever it was too much for the raven haired boy, but he hadn't said it yet. Mizuki looked too concentrated, and Sei could never tell when there was a good time to stop. The pain forced ragged breaths from his tired lungs as he shook, and he muttered idly to keep distracted. Eventually, after three weeks of gruesome sessions, they were done, and Sei only had to cover them up and care for them properly. He never wanted to endure it again but he was happy that he had sat through it. They were certainly worth it.


	12. Chest Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei lost his binder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what anon meant when they asked for awkward stuffs involving Sei's chest vnv If it's not, I'd gladly do another chapter with what they did want as long as I get something a little more specific D:

Mizuki still hadn't gotten used to seeing Sei without his binder on. He'd know Sei for so long and never really noticed anything abnormal, and now that he had big lumps on his chest it was more than a little distracting. He often caught himself staring and a few awkward conversations later, he discovered Sei was a D cup, or whatever the hell that meant. He was pretty sure that meant they were big or something, but he didn't really understand what the measurements really meant. Sei explained that it varied on what brand he bought but Mizuki wasn't really interested in that. Instead, Mizuki focused mostly on how nice they felt against his chest whenever they would sleep together in bed. Sei had taken to sleeping in a thin tank top that hardly contained anything properly, and he always slept cuddled up against Mizuki's chest. It was incredibly distracting and he couldn't take his mind away from it enough to sleep. 

Mizuki had plenty of occasions where he had accidentally grabbed his chest, completely forgetting about the lack of binder. Sei had actually lost his favorite one, and no matter how hard they searched neither could find it in the tiny apartment of Sei's, and it was nowhere to be found in Mizuki's apartment above his shop. But Sei was running low on cash to afford another top quality one, and he was too embarrassed to ask his brother for an extra. Mizuki offered to buy one for him over and over again, but Sei always passed, saying Mizuki did enough and that he could handle it on his own. So then, quickly, Mizuki's habit of grabbing Sei from behind faded away with the discomfort of getting a handful of skin he wasn't aiming for. Every time it happened though, Sei would giggle it off and joke about Mizuki just wanting another bath time play time, but Mizuki could tell he was equally embarrassed. It drove him crazy and he was getting too worked up to just keep it hidden to himself. Mizuki needed to either fix the problem or get help because Sei was just too innocent to get pushed again. He still felt immensely guilty about the last time they'd clashed skin a little too heavily. Instead, he called Aoba.

Aoba wasn't really much help. He just teased Mizuki about undressing his older brother too fast and losing it, but after lots of pressing from Mizuki, Aoba coughed up a spare binder for his older brother. Mizuki presented it to Sei by placing it on the kitchen table where Sei was messing around on a coil. Mizuki had recently cleaned the table but it was already a mess as Sei sat with his knees up to his chest, fingers tapping away at the small screen in front of him. 

 

"Didn't I tell you not to buy me one of these?" Sei asked, angrily looking up from his coil and grabbing it as he huffed.

 

"I didn't, I just got one from Aoba for you."

 

"Why, do you not like them or something?" Sei questioned, looking down at his chest and glaring.

 

"No, no, they're fine, princess. It's just a little awkward and all, I'm sure you've noticed." Mizuki laughed, taking a seat next to him at the table.

 

With a soft flick to his cheek, Sei pouted more, mumbling about how he had said he could handle it. Mizuki just rested his cheek in his palm and watched Sei pick at the loose threading on it until Sei stood to go put it on. Before he left though, Mizuki felt a soft peck of a kiss against his cheek and smiled.

 

"You need to listen next time, you butt." Sei said, knocking his forehead lightly against Mizuki's temple before leaving.


	13. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki is interested in Sei's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I hope this was good enough!

"Could I...c-can I touch them?" Mizuki asked, leaning against the counter with his arms over his chest.

 

Sei stood in front of the sink with a dark green apron on and yellow cleaning gloves, cleaning a disgusting pan that Mizuki had left after making burgers. Sei looked over at him, bumping him with his hip. 

 

"Touch what?" He questioned, looking over again and smiling.

 

"Your...your chest."

 

"Weren't you just saying yesterday it was awkward?"

 

"Well, it was awkward because I just haven't ever, like, seen them before and I've definitely never touched them either so it just kinda weirded me out, y'know?" Mizuki rambled, biting at his lip some.

 

"Um...I guess you could in a little bit, after I'm done with dishes and stuff. You're really silly, Mizuki." Sei giggled, leaning over and placing a kiss to Mizuki's temple and bumping his hip with his own again.

\--

Later that night, Mizuki found himself sitting on his cramped couch with Sei sitting next to him, his binder unhooked and pulled up to show his bust. Mizuki stared at the soft expanse of skin just before Sei's breasts, rubbing his fingertips over Sei's stomach. Sei smiled softly, pulling off the rest of the binder and placing his hands down in his lap. 

 

"Is this good?" Sei asked, worrying at his lip.

 

"Yeah, this is fine. Thank you." Mizuki breathed, and reached up with trembling fingers to cup one gently. "Your skin is really soft..." 

 

"Mhm, I use lotion a lot. You know, I'm not gonna break if you touch me." Sei laughed, reaching up and pulling Mizuki's hand tighter to him.

 

Mizuki blushed a deep red but didn't pull away, instead moving to place his head on Sei's shoulder. Mizuki gently began to palm the first one, reaching up and doing the same with the other. Sei let out breathy gasps before putting his hand on Mizuki's head, holding him to his shoulder. They both closed their eyes and Mizuki slowly began to massage the skin all the way to his back, wrapping his arms around Sei and hugging him.

 

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in prompts at giraffe-prince.tumblr.com !!


	14. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei and Mizuki try a little more adventuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, the dirty one came early.

Mizuki hadn't really thought of this outcome before, finding himself awake in the middle of the night with Sei in his lap, hips grinding down on his own. Mizuki shivered lightly, biting at Sei's neck while Sei gasped breathlessly and pulled his hair. His own hand were gripping at the smaller boys hips desperately, bringing them down to grind against his growing erection, constricted by his boxers. Sei was already undressed down to his own underwear and a thin t-shirt that used to be Mizuki's. Mizuki kissed his way up to Sei's jaw before capturing his lips in a heated kiss that lasted only a few seconds before Sei was sliding back to pull his shirt off. Mizuki reached up, palming the soft breasts and leaning back down to kiss Sei's collarbones. His fingers lightly pinched a light pink nipple, pulling it a bit and rolling it in his fingers, earning a loud and sloppy moan from the younger boy.

 

"M-Mizuki! P-Please, no more t-teasing." Sei begged, tugging burgundy hair a bit harder than before, forcing a hiss out of Mizuki.

 

"Could I use my mouth? Y'know, down there..." Mizuki asked quickly, too far gone to be embarassed anymore.

 

"God, yes!" Sei said, leaning into him and kissing his head.

 

Mizuki quickly laid him back on the bed, pushing his knees up some and reaching for the waistband of Sei's panties before moving to push against Sei's white thighs. He leaned down and got situated before nosing at the damp fabric of Sei's underwear. He mouthed against it, feeling the heat radiate out against his lips. Although he wasn't an expert at this kind of thing, he'd done it a few times before and looked up how to do it properly. He pulled Sei's panties to the side and found smooth skin there. Mizuki quickly looked up at Sei.

"You shave?" He asked, running his thumb over the skin.

 

"N-Not normally, but Aoba said...Aoba said you'd want to do this soon and helped me shave and s-stuff to get ready." Sei replied, sitting up on his elbows with a thick blush.

 

"How'd he know this would happen?"

 

"He said it was because he knew you and knew what kinda stuff you wanted to d-do to me."

 

Mizuki chuckled a bit but soon ducked back down and hooked his fingers into the panties, yanking them off and kissing gently against the smooth and wet folds he was met with. He reached up and slid a finger between the folds, finding them incredibly wet as he spread them apart to seek out Sei's clit. Once he pressed his finger near it, Sei sat up a bit, moaning loudly and Mizuki let his tongue dart out to poke at it. Sei laid back down and arched his back a bit, spreading his thighs more as Mizuki lapped at it lazily. Sei reached up and muffled his moans with his hands, tears pricking at his eyes. Mizuki got a bit closer, pressing his lips around the swollen clit and sucking softly, feeling Sei twitch and hold back pleasured screams. Mizuki's arm began to cramp up from holding his weight and as he began to reposition, Sei sat up quickly, efficiently sliding Mizuki off the side of the bed and onto the ground. Mizuki muttered a few curse words as he hit the floor, and then it went silent. For a few moments, all that was heard was the hum of Sei's fan and the noises of the city outside the window, before it was interrupted by Mizuki and Sei's loud laughing.

 

"Oops, that was an accident, Mizuki!"


	15. Petty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei gets his period too early and gets upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post these last few days, it was a rough weekend. I'm posting four (hopefully) tonight to make up for it!

Their very first fight was definitely not what Mizuki had expected it to be, and nowhere near how he envisioned it. It sounded bad that he thought about what their first fight would be, but Mizuki thought of every possible situation he could - at least, he thought he did. He didn't expect to come over to find Sei kicking the bathroom door shut as he exited, his horrible mood completely evident on his face. 

"Hey, sweetie what's going on? Everything okay?" He asked, setting down his bag and slipping his shoes off.

"I need Aoba to go to the store for me." Sei said, plopping down on the couch and squeezing his knees together.

"I can go to the store for you, just tell me what you need."

"I need Aoba to go to the store for me, not you."

"Why would you bother him, he's all the way across town. I'm right here, I'll go get whatever you need."

"No. I need Aoba." Sei huffed, glaring at Mizuki from his position on the couch.

Mizuki moved over to sit next to him, frowning a bit. "Why do you need to bother him?" 

"Because you can't do it."

"I can't do it? What makes you think I can't?"

"Because you're you."

Mizuki felt the hairs prickle on the back of his neck. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mizuki, seriously just call Aoba and tell him I need him to go to the store. He'll know what I need."

"Why can't I just do it so you don't bother him?"

"Mizuki can't you just listen for once?! Just call Aoba!" Sei said, raising his voice way above what Mizuki had ever heard him use. His eyebrows raised as he looked at the younger as he stood up and hurried off to his room, snatching his coil off the dining table and slamming his door. Mizuki took that as his cue to just leave before fueling the fire.


	16. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki has a panty kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one is kinda NSFW not really but yeah, boners. Second one today, haha!

The very first time Mizuki realized he had a panty kink was when he had picked up the mail for Sei, shuffling through the stupid advertisements and magazines that had been mailed to him. Most of it was spam mail, but his eyes were drawn to a scantily clad underwear model. Mizuki looked it over for a minute before stopping to flip through it. Eventually he set it aside after realizing he was getting a tent in his shorts, and ended up tossing all of the junk into the trash.

The next time he noticed was when Sei was walking around in only his panties again, wearing an oversized t-shirt like usual. But it hit Mizuki pretty hard that these panties were lacy and ruffled and also a nice shade of blue. He waited for Sei to step close by before yanking him into his lap, holding him around his waist and kissing his shoulder.

 

"You look cute today." He mumbled against his shoulder, kissing the soft skin.

 

"Thank you!" Sei said, putting his hands on Mizuki's. 

 

"I really like this underwear on you, hun."

 

"Really? Aoba and I went shopping the other day and we got it. He said it looked nice on me too."

 

"Yeah, it looks really good, princess." He said, stroking Sei's thigh now and feeling himself start to harden. After a few minutes, Sei wiggled a bit.

 

"Mizuki are you...are you hard?" The younger giggled, turning his head.

 

Mizuki blushed but nodded. "Maybe." Sei laughed and started to get up. 

 

"Maybe you should go fix that, and I'll go put on some pants." He said, smiling and heading off to the room.


	17. Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei does a good job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, I'm so sorry.

Sei was definitely the cook of the house, even if he wasn't all the great. Sometimes Mizuki and Sei would go over to Tae's house, and Sei would help cook with his grandmother. Of course, Sei would also go over during the days and learn whenever he could because he wanted to be the absolute best he could for his boyfriend. On some of their nights, Mizuki's favorite dinner was made. Every time it was made, though, Sei would get even better at it. Mizuki really loved the taste of seasoned squid balls, and though Sei would typically burn most of them at first he eventually got very, very good at it. Eventually he got all of the seasoning perfect as well, and Mizuki was very generous with praise. 

Sometimes he would give him kisses and other times, after dinner, they would cuddle on the couch and watch one of Sei's romance movies. Mizuki never really liked romance movies, but he knew that they made Sei pretty happy and he was trying to up the praise he was giving to him. When they cuddled, Mizuki would press little kisses to Sei's hair and on his ear, half listening to the movie that played. He would definitely always tell him how much he loved the younger, and Sei knew how well he had done.


	18. Gash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus and Trip are a hot topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this is what anons wanted :) If it's not, feel free to tell me.

"Mizuki what do you think of Virus and Trip?" Sei asked, grating cheese for dinner that night, eating a few clumps here and there.

 

Mizuki stopped peeling vegetables from where he stood at the sink, accidentally slicing his thumb when he heard the names. He looked over at the raven haired boy, brows furrowed and confused. Why would he bring them up? Mizuki hissed, pulling his hand out of the sink and reaching for paper towels, covering up the big cut on his thumb.

 

"I fucking hate them. Why are you even talking about them?" Mizuki asked, biting his lip and leaning against the counter.

 

"I was just...just wondering I guess." Sei said, turning to help Mizuki clean up the blood on his finger. "Rinse it, goof."

 

"They brainwashed me and my teammates and Aoba almost killed me because of it." Mizuki rushed out quickly, in one breath. Sei looked at him sadly.

 

Sei bit his lip, looking over again. "I knew them too."

 

"How did you know them?"

 

"I..."

 

"Sei, how did you know them?"

 

"I-I just, I don't know..."

 

"What were they like to you?" Mizuki said, desperate to hear the answer.

 

"Nice...nice I guess?" 

 

"Nice?!"

 

"They tried to be nice in their own ways, because they..." Sei said, trailing off before shaking his head. "They were my...guards I guess, while I was in Platinum Jail. But they liked to...liked to, uh, touch me a lot?" 

 

"Don't say it if you don't want to. Just because I said it doesn't mean you should." Mizuki said, kissing Sei's cheek quickly.

 

"It's fine, I got it. They never touched me in weird places, but they would always say sexual stuff while they touched my shoulder or knee or something. It was kind of creepy. And they told me I was part of Morphine too, so they gave me a pin and included me in talks about it even though I never said anything to them. They were so...unnerving? I wonder what happened to them, if they're still alive somewhere." Sei said, glancing over to Mizuki.

 

"I hope they're dead. They deserve it."

 

"Mizuki..."

 

"I do, Sei. I truly do."

 

"They aren't bad enough to wish them dead though!" Sei said, frowning and grabbing Mizuki's uninjured hand. 

 

"Sei, they weren't protecting you. They were going to kill you as soon as you weren't useful to them."

 

"Mizuki! They would never...! They would never kill me. Toue needed me too much, they never hurt me or anything. They told me what happened out here in the real world while I was stuck. They told me about Aoba, god, they tried to make it better!!"

 

"No, they tried to tease you. They were taunting you because they thought that you would never leave Oval Tower, and they were wrong."

 

"They told me about Aoba. I called Aoba to save me. Indirectly, they let me out."

 

"No, indirectly, they didn't fucking think. Sei, they didn't do it to save you. They did it to tease you with the fact that you would never see your brother, but you found a way around it."

 

"They knew!" Sei said, squeezing his hand.

 

"They didn't." Mizuki mumbled, hitting his other hand on the counter. "You were tricked."

 

"Mizuki, Virus and Trip helped me and there's no way you can convince me that they didn't."

 

"Go ahead then, think that they helped you. One day you'll know that you're wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments or request stuff down in the comments, or on tumblr! I'll fill anything you send me, guys.


	19. Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei is very upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning on this one for body dysphoria. Now, this is how I have experienced dysphoria, so I'm sure other people handle it differently but this is how mine went. Mine usually lasted for months at a time and I was very very sick during it, but I did get over it and this is just a reminder that if any of you guys get dysphoria and you need someone to talk to about it I've always got my ask box open :) Please enjoy the chapter.

Today Sei did not want to leave his bed, sobbing most of the time and no matter how many times Mizuki kissed away the tears they never ceased. He would smooth back Sei's hair, holding him tight and trying to make him feel as safe as possible. Mizuki would rub soothing circles into the flesh of Sei's stomach and hoped that if the younger had a stomach ache it would help. He knew Sei got stomach aches from crying. Soon, the shaking boy could no longer cry, now just shaking and hiccuping as he laid back in the bed, staring at the ceiling with puffy and swollen eyes. Eventually, he rolled over to face Mizuki again, taking the cup of water he was offered and guzzling it down greedily. Sei closed his eyes for a minute, tired, but spoke very quietly.

 

"I hate myself, Mizuki." He muttered, clutching to the loose fabric of an old band shirt Mizuki had crawled into bed with. 

 

Mizuki sat up a little bit, holding him closer. "Why, sweetie? How could you hate yourself? You're wonderful, hun."

 

"No. I'm so disgusting, I have the wrong parts and I'm too weak, and I can't even do anything right. This is too hard, I hate it so much." Sei said, starting to hiccup again.

 

"I don't really understand, princess. Can you...can you explain?"

 

"I have the wrong parts. Like, I have this stupid wet thing between my legs that bleeds and makes me really upset all the time, and I hate it so much. Because of it, I'm too weak. I wanna be strong like you Mizuki, or Aoba. He's so much stronger than me. I can't even carry up all of the groceries by myself. I hate it. I hate this stupid body."

 

Mizuki rubbed his hand across Sei's back, soothing him again. "It's okay, hun. I'll help you as best I can to get you the right body, okay? I'll help you be strong. You don't have to hate yourself." He whispered, smoothing the sweaty hair on Sei's forehead back into place, kissing in a line over his head.

 

"R-Really?"

 

"Yes, sweetie. I'll do whatever you need me to do for you. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in requests in the comments or @ giraffe-prince.tumblr.com


	20. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki's got too many kinks to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm writing this when I should be in bed sleeping.

Mizuki carried in a medium sized cardboard box, littered with stamps and labels. Sei eyed him suspiciously from his place on the couch, chewing on celery sticks dipped in some sort of creamy ranch dip he'd made a few hours before. With a remote in his other hand, flicking through channels and trying to find something interesting enough to watch, he languidly licked the dip off of the celery. 

 

"What's that? Did you order somethin'?" Sei asked, curling his toes up over the edge of the coffee table.

 

"Uh, yeah. Hey, you like dresses right?" He asked, smiling nervously.

 

"Mm, yeah? Did you get me a dress or something?" Sei questioned, raising his eyebrows and setting the bowl aside to get up and see what was in the package.

 

"U-Um, yeah, actually. I did. I talked to Aoba about it and stuff." The burgundy haired man mumbled, moving to set it on the kitchen table and grabbing a knife from the drawers in there.

 

He slit open the box, opening it up to reveal a small, cute, and frilly dress. There was an impossible amount of ruffles and as he lifted it up, he looked at Sei to see his expression. It was a slightly off-white colour with pastel purple tinted ruffles. After searching online with Aoba, Aoba had chosen this one. He said that Sei would definitely wear it for him and maybe even wear it through something rough that he knew Mizuki wanted it for. 

 

"This is so pretty, thank you so much Mizuki!" Sei said, getting on his tip toes and kissing his cheek.

 

"Aoba said you would like it." 

 

"Oh, is this about the kink thing Aoba said you had?" Sei asked, casually saying it as if it was nothing.

 

"What?! Aoba said he wouldn't tell you!"

 

"Aoba is a liar, how did you not know that by now!"

 

"I dunno, I just never really thought he would be."

 

Sei rolled his eyes, smiling still and giggling a bit. He carefully took the dress, folding it over his arm gently just in case it wrinkled. He winked before heading for his bedroom and Mizuki instantly got excited. Mizuki went to sit on the couch, waiting patiently for Sei to finish getting dressed. He closed his eyes, soon hearing the door shut and shuffling over hardwood and soon muffled carpet, signalling Sei was very close by.

 

"You should look and see, I really like it." Sei whispered, and he felt the weight of Sei pushing on his knees. 

 

He opened his eyes to see creamy white thighs poking out under soft purple ruffles that hid under a white skirt. It came up to a tapered waist that pulled in and showed off Sei's chest above it. The dress showed pure shoulders, completed uncovered, and Sei's black hair framed his face perfectly, emphasizing the baby like cheeks of his face. Mizuki was speechless, but he slowly felt himself becoming aroused, knowing that Sei knew what was in store. 

 

"So...are you gonna ask me to suck on it or something? Or, uh...are you going to stick your big, hot cock in me?" Sei asked, blushing and biting his lip.

 

"W-Where'd you learn that?"

 

"U-Uh...Aoba and Noiz were t-trying to teach me to dirty talk and stuff..." 

 

"That was good, really good."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, hun, it's good."

 

"Okay...s-so which one do you want?"

 

"Whichever one you wanna do."

 

Sei nodded, getting down onto his knees and rubbing his fingertips over the slight bulge at the front. Mizuki sucked in a breath, hissing softly. He leaned forward and kissed at it, reaching forward and pulling the sweatpants and boxers forward to free his cock. Sei gripped it firmly, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the head. Mizuki closed his eyes and tipped his head back, moaning softly as Sei's lips parted and started to slide down his length. He started to suck softly, hollowing his cheeks just like he'd seen Aoba do more than once. Sei pulled back after a few moments, licking his lips and wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand. Soon, he began to lick at the head and Mizuki assumed it was so his jaw wouldn't get too tired. He knew how hard to was to keep your mouth open long enough to keep something down his throat. Sei lapped at it, putting his hands down in a triangle shape around the base. Mizuki felt the heat pooling already, becoming quickly embarrassed at how quick he was going to come. Sei moved back to suck at the head again, sliding his tongue over the slit repetitively and driving Mizuki closer to the edge. Mizuki pushed against Sei's head to show him that he need to move before he came, but as Sei pulled back, the pleasure washed over him and he came in ropes over Sei's face, who had his eyes closed in preparation. Mizuki reached up, covering his face with one arm and trying to hide his embarrassment from Sei.

 

"Thanks, sweetie." He mumbled.

 

"Any time you wanna do something like this just tell me." Sei said, still fondling his half hard cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in requests in the comments or @ giraffe-prince.tumblr.com !!


	21. Koujaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and Mizuki finally get back in the loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so busy today so I'm sorry if this is sucky, but it's because I'm really tired.

Koujaku and Mizuki had always been quite close of friends, but they had recently drifted apart what with both of them gaining their own boyfriends, more than one in Koujaku's case. But now they trying to rekindle their crumbled friendship. They shared a couple of beers at Mizuki's beaten up dining table, talking about their relationships and how life had been going for them both. Koujaku was doing well, his hands full with four men that kept him happy and made him feel very wanted. Mizuki talked about how he and Sei were definitely going quite steady, and needed to go out on a date again soon. After their fifth beer each Koujaku started to bring up his sex life. Mizuki didn't have many stories to tell, and Koujaku had more than enough to compensate for Mizuki's lack. But Sei came home from staying with Aoba all day to relax, and quickly sat with them at the table. It didn't deter Koujaku though.

 

"How long has is been since you've bottomed, Mizuki?" Koujaku asked, becoming louder the more he drank.

 

"Mizuki, you bottomed?" Sei asked, leaning over the table top to get closer to him, mouth gaping in surprise.

 

"He sure did, and I topped him for quite a while, actually." Koujaku bragged, tossing back a few more gulps and reaching for his sixth beer.

 

"Nu uh, no way. Mizuki's so...not a bottom I guess?" Sei said, playing with the bottle caps the older boys had left.

 

"I bottomed, but it was a long time ago. I'm fine with not doing it though, I actually really like being the dominant one now." Mizuki said, offering Sei some of his still half full bottle until Sei waved it away.

 

"If you're ever interested in trying it again, I'm sure pretty little Sei wouldn't mind testing it out again. Right, cutie?" Koujaku asked, reaching forward and tucking some of the raven hair behind Sei's ear.

 

Sei giggled a bit, looking at Mizuki. "I guess if Mizuki asked, I'd do it for him." He said, blushing a bit and pressing his hands to his cheeks.

 

Mizuki groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Koujaku, you're pushin' your fuckin' luck."

 

Koujaku and Sei both chuckled, and Sei tossed a bottle cap at Mizuki's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in requests @ giraffe-prince.tumblr.com or post in the comments!! Feedback is definitely welcome as well :)


	22. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei wants a bigger family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you guys think if I actually made this a polyamory fic?

July was one of Sei's favorite months. It was his favorite because every July since he'd gotten out, Aoba had a party at his house with everyone. Sei loved going to spend time with his brother and his family, just because it was family. It was a big party to celebrate another year Sei was out. He left Toue in July and celebrated every year his escape, even though it was Aoba that helped him leave in the first place. They would celebrate with Clear making a dinner of steak buns and rice, and they would all sit at the dinner table. Sei absolutely loved how crowded the table was, elbows touching with Mizuki and Aoba's. Many times, he'd mentioned to Mizuki he wanted a family that big. They all ate slowly, talking and talking loudly to each other. Clear was probably the loudest, giggling and almost knocking over three seperate glasses. Mink kept his mouth shut the entire time, occasionally staring at Sei for minutes at a time. Noiz was quiet as well, talking whenever someone else talked to him first. Koujaku was talking animatedly with the other four people left at the table. After dinner was done, Clear would hurry to pull out the dessert from the freezer, setting down dishes of vanilla ice cream in front of everyone. By that time, it was Aoba's choice of dessert since Sei could barely eat a fourth of his own. He shared with Mizuki and Aoba, taking a bites whenever either of them offered. 

Soon after dinner, Koujaku and Mink escaped outside to smoke, and everyone else moved to the cramped living room to watch a movie, usually something scary per Noiz' request. No one but Sei minded, and Sei usually left to run outside as soon as it got too scary. He would stand outside, between Mink and Koujaku. He would talk with them for a while until Koujaku's cigarette had burned out, and Mink's pipe was only full of ashes. They would both dump whatever ashes they had left into a small pot by the door and place hands on Sei's shoulders to walk him inside. It was comforting, and Sei loved the homely feeling he always got being at his brothers house. He sometimes wished he could convince Mizuki to try and join into the already large family with him. 

July always brought him back to the same question. Could he live with his brother and his family, and would Mizuki come too? He never worked up enough courage to ask anyone about it and just kept it to himself, but in reality he was upset he never got to spend a childhood with Aoba. He wanted that time back, and he wanted it right then. July always spun him right to that question, and he left the home, holding hands with Mizuki and feeling sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in requests at giraffe-prince.tumblr.com or in the comments! Feedback is definitely welcome, as well as constructive criticism.


	23. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei asks for something in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ohhhh another nsfw chap and if you haven't caught wind yet, I'm into like, sounding I guess sooooo it's reflected slightly in the chapter. No insertions though I swear.
> 
> I'M PRETTY SURE I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS BUT IT WAS SAVED AS CHAPTER 15 THAT NEVER GOT POSTED WHAT THE HELL.
> 
> (I'm so sorry to the anon that requested this one. I thought I posted it before but it was saved as a draft on here.)

"Hey Mizuki?" Sei asked, standing on his tip toes to kiss Mizuki's lips quickly.

 

"Yeah, princess?" He responded, putting his hands on Sei's hips and swaying slowly.

 

"Since you got to see my chest, can I see somewhere on you?" Sei asked again, biting his lip and swishing his hips in time with Mizuki.

 

"Somewhere on me?" He questioned, starting to grow a little nervous.

 

"Yeah...your thingy. Like, you know what I'm talking about." Sei said, giggling a little bit and blushing.

 

"My dick?" Mizuked asked, watching Sei's hair bounce as he nodded.

 

In a very short period, Mizuki found himself sitting on the couch, legs spread out a little with Sei sitting next to him. He could feel blood rushing down to his cock, and it twitched with interest, already half hard. His pants were bulging a small bit as he unbuckled and pulled down his pants and underwear passed his bottom, pulling out his cock. Sei immediately reached out to touch, leaning down some to see up close. He pushed his thumb against the foreskin, pushing it up and pulling it down with his fingers before looking up to Mizuki to see his response.

 

"I don't wanna weird you out..."

 

"N-No, you're not weirding me out," Mizuki said, barely above a whisper, "It's just really sensitive and you're touching and stuff so I'm getting hard."

 

"Hm, well after I'm done looking...if you want, I could, um, return the favor from the other night?" Sei said, blushing darker, and brushing his hair behind his ear.

 

"Fuck, uh, yeah if you wanna, that'd be...that'd be great." 

 

Sei smiled a bit, looking back down to continue looking, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the head. He pulled it down as far as it would go before letting go and watching it retreat a little before he pushed it back up. His slim fingers pushed it back down some to rest under the head, his other hand rubbing across the now swollen tip. The younger boy slid his fingertips over the smooth head, gathering up sticky precum and spreading it around. He pulled his fingers away, rubbing them together to see just how sticky it was. Then he stuck them in his mouth, still looking down and pinching the foreskin, pulling it some to see how far it would move. Mizuki let out an audible groan, tipping his head back against the cushion of the couch and closing his eyes. Sei slid his now spit covered fingers back over the head, cold from hitting the air. Mizuki gasped, bucking his hips up into Sei's hands. Sei leaned down a little closer, pinching the tip and watching precum drip out of the slit before he pinched it the other way, watching the slit open more. 

 

"How come it opens here?"

 

"O-Opens?" Mizuki asked, panting softly, and bucking his hips up again. 

 

"Yeah, like this!" Sei said, squeezing it again to watch the slit spread open some.

 

"U-uh, I d-don't know, maybe i-it's just the way it o-opens?"

 

Sei nodded, pushing his finger against it and rubbing the precum around. "I just think it's cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at giraffe-prince.tumblr.com if you wanna shoot over a prompt or something.


	24. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei convinces Mizuki to join Aoba's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't say I posted chapter 23 but I did so I hope you read about Mizuki's dick, haha.

Sei really, really wanted a big family. He had been hinting at it for the past three weeks, mentioning over and over again to Mizuki how he loved the idea of Aoba's family. Mizuki would nod and say that they worked well with each other, and the conversation quickly ended after that. Sei could not keep it back any more, he desperately wanted to get Mizuki to join with Aoba's family with him. They already got along well with the others, and it wouldn't be too difficult, as long as the others agreed. Aoba already knew and was on board, wanting to be closer to Sei and even living with him. They easily came up with a plan.

Sei was going to talk to Mizuki about it, and Aoba was going to talk to all of his partners to see if they'd want to accept two new partners. So, these three weeks, Sei hinted at it heavily. He was becoming a little distressed, not wanting to come out right and say it. He would continuously say how cute it was and how much love Aoba had in his family, and how badly he wanted to be just that loved. Mizuki grunted and continued reading something off of his coil.

Finally, he was fed up with it. He looked over at Mizuki while he was reading, and nudged him. 

 

"Hey, we need to talk. It's really important." Sei said, nudging him again.

 

Mizuki sat up a little straighter, setting down his coil. "Y-Yeah?"

 

"I want to join Aoba's family."

 

Mizuki turned red, not out of embarrassment but of slight fear and anxiousness. "A-Am I...am I not doing something right?"

 

"No!" Sei said, grabbing his hand. "I want you to come with me. Please? Aoba...Aoba said you could. They all agree too, even Mink!" He said, moving closer to Mizuki on the couch.

 

"Um...s-sure, then. Is that what you've been talking about then? The big family?"

 

"Yeah! I want to join their family, and I want you to come with me, please. It'd be so great Mizuki!"

 

"But...there's a lot of stuff I want to do with you, just you right now."

 

"Then we'll do it! We'll do it right now then and we'll be able to join." He said and smiled widely. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in requests at giraffe-prince.tumblr.com or in the comments!


	25. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei and Mizuki are finally ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's penetrative sex chapter time. I hope you don't mind that this is like, sex in how I've experienced it with someone with the same biological sex as I, and then my experience on penetrative sex. It's gross and hard to do, and takes too much time in my opinion, and I tried to show that in this chapter too.

Mizuki was definitely not a person that stayed awake after being woken up, especially if it was the middle of the night. Even if it was like tonight, where Sei woke him up wanting him to do something Sei explained was extremely important. Instead, Mizuki was slipping in and out of consciousness as Sei straddled him and whispered in his ear that he was ready. Mizuki's mind was swimming, thinking about what in the world Sei could be talking about, what he was ready for, but he soon felt it. Sei's hand was smoothing over the soft curve of his boxer briefs, squeezing lightly and he was nearly instantly awake. He sat up a bit, blinking the sleep out of his eyes the best he could. Sei continued to softly massage his cock until it was half hard, and crawled off of Mizuki slowly. He sat up, following Sei and grabbed his shoulder. He kissed him gently, gliding his mouth over Sei's and biting softly at his lip. Sleep still ebbed at his brain, and his eyes were heavy, but he was desperately trying to stay awake for his boyfriend. It was important. 

Sei slipped away from him and began to undress, pulling off his tank top and his panties. Mizuki motioned for him to come closer after he was undressed, now fully hard and barely able to see Sei in the small light filtering through the shades. Mizuki was now sitting up fully, and Sei moved to straddle his hips again, and Mizuki let him. Sei pushed back on Mizuki's cock, and the elder let out a groan. He could feel the bare skin brushing against his cock and it twitched in anticipation. Sei was grinding down on it, arms around his boyfriend's neck.

 

"I'm ready for you to put it in Mizuki." Sei whispered to him, and Mizuki set his hands on Sei's hips nervously.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, now please, please do it."

 

Mizuki nodded and tried to set Sei onto his back as gracefully as he could, almost knocking them both off of the small bed. Sei spread his legs out for Mizuki, folding one leg so he wouldn't be stretching so much just to give Mizuki room. The burgundy haired boy grabbed a pillow and pushed Sei's bottom up, sliding the pillow under it. He quickly explained that it was so his back wouldn't hurt. Mizuki took a few deep breaths, trying to shake away the tiredness already pushing against his eyes while he slicked his fingers in the lips between Sei's legs. He reached over to the small table next to the bed, fumbling around for his wallet and opening it quickly, sliding out the small plastic package. He struggled to rip it open, not wanting to rip the condom inside and Sei giggled when it took over a minute to open it. He ended up handing it off to the giggling boy beneath him, who easily ripped it open, gingerly handing him the opened package. Mizuki pulled out the already slicked rubber ring, discarding the flexible plastic onto the floor while he pinched the bubble and attempted to roll it down his cock. 

 

"I think this is the wrong size." Mizuki said, panicking a bit.

 

"Really? Let me see, I'll try."

 

Sei sat up a bit, pushing Mizuki's hand away and swiftly rolled it down his length, ending at the base. 

 

"See, it fits perfectly. I don't even have a penis and I can get it on."

 

Sei laid back again, waiting for Mizuki to gain back his confidence again. He slid his fingers between the folds again, checking to see how wet Sei was and finding it pleasantly slick. He moved forward on his knees, lining up and pressing the head against the warm folds. Sei reached a hand down, guiding him in and telling him when to stop and give him a minute to get used to how strange it felt and how wide he was being stretched. Sei hadn't done anything more than fingered himself a little, and was regretting not doing more prep up to this point, feeling an uncomfortable stretching feeling, almost like a ripping as Mizuki filled him up. Mizuki finally pushed in to the hilt, and Sei sat up, trying to alleviate the pressure he felt around his entrance, wrapping his arms around Mizuki's neck. Tears pricked at his eyes, half from discomfort and half from being so happy that he finally worked up the courage to let Mizuki do this. Soon, Sei was relaxed enough, and properly aroused, and Mizuki began to carefully thrust, trying not to be too rough with the tiny body under him. Sei laid back down, and moved a hand down to his clit, rubbing around it gently just as Aoba had advised him to do during sex. Mizuki was coming all too soon though, overwhelmed with the feeling of tight heat clenching down in different spots with every thrust he made. He pulled out too soon for Sei, and left Sei whining and a bit annoyed. Mizuki was tired all over again, and as he tied the condom, Sei sat up, pushing his chest some. 

 

"Mizuki! You can't just stop there...I'm not even close to done!"

 

"I'm not, I'm not, I promise hun. Just lay down again for me."

 

Sei pouted a bit but laid back, and after a few moments and resituating on Mizuki's part, he felt a wet tongue gliding over his skin, teasing his clit, and hot breath puffing against it. He pressed his tongue flatly against the slick and almost sour tasting skin there, producing loud slurping noises as he sucked against the flesh. Sei moaned loudly as Mizuki pressed in two fingers, curling them inside and up against the spongy and bumped part inside of him. Almost too quickly, Sei hit his peak and was choking down a moan and gripping the sheets too tightly. Mizuki lapped up the little trickle that slid down over his fingers, and kissed his pubic bone. 

 

"I love you, Sei."

 

"I love you too, Mizuki, I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only 7 chapters left you guys, so if you want your requests filled you better send them in.


	26. Quadruple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki and Sei go on a double date with Noiz and Aoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy, it's finally posted and oh my gosh that was a really long weekend. I wish I'd gotten more sleep so I could focus while writing this ;;

Sei and Mizuki had gone on plenty of double dates without Aoba and his boyfriends, but they had yet to go with Aoba and Noiz. Sei actually really liked Noiz. Mizuki and Noiz smoked together occasionally, and whenever Sei went over to their house, Noiz would follow him around in a manner he thought was discreet. Sei just thought it was pretty cute, and the whole time they ate dinner at the nice restaurant, Noiz stared at him. Mizuki massaged the skin of Sei's hand, talking animatedly with Aoba while Sei played with his food. He wasn't really that hungry, and while all of the others were already finished he just played with it. He didn't want to bug Mizuki with making him eat the left over food while he was talking, just so he wouldn't waste it, so he looked to Noiz. He slipped off his shoes and started to poke at Noiz with his socked toes. He tapped his shin first, then his knee until Noiz looked up at him. Sei nudged his plate towards Noiz, seeing if he wanted the rest of his half eaten and picked through salmon, and Noiz took it, eating greedily. Sei set his feet back down, wiggling his feet on the ground and enjoying not having his shoes on while his brother and Mizuki continued to talk. Soon though, Sei felt socks hitting his shin too, and sliding up over his knee. He immediately reached down and yanked his shorts down to cover the bare skin of his thighs, desperately trying to shield them from Noiz and his feet.

Sei squeaked a bit and Aoba looked over, still talking while he looked. Sei leaned on his hand, elbow on the table and watched Noiz eat, fighting down a blush while he played with Noiz's feet. He knew Mizuki wouldn't mind because he did the same with Aoba half of the time. Mizuki had told him after the last time they'd gone to dinner with Aoba, Koujaku with them that time. Noiz stared at Sei while he ate too, and hadn't talked most of the time, only answering when talked to and sometimes not even that. So when Mizuki asked if they all wanted dessert, Sei was a bit surprised Noiz answered with a yes. When Aoba brought up sharing a large dessert they were all on board as well and decided on a brownie sundae to share. It was almost funny how Noiz perked up at the thought of dessert and he found it cute. Noiz wolfed down his portion that Aoba had cut with his spoon into fours. Once again though, Sei could hardly get half of it down and gave it to whoever took it. Mizuki got to it first and Noiz glared at him until he backed off of it, giving the last few bites of brownie and ice cream to the youngest at the table. Aoba flicked Noiz on the cheek and stared at him until he had finished the rest of the dessert on the table. He asked him if he was happy with himself and Sei found it funny, giggling the whole time they bickered.


	27. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei and Aoba both get their wisdom teeth pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda fun to write, and I watched a lot of dumb videos to try and figure out what it was like since I've never had teeth pulled before. I hope anon likes it!!

When Sei got his wisdom teeth pulled, Aoba went in at the same time for his own appointment and since the only two people that weren't busy were Mink and Mizuki, they had to take care of the twins. It was funny at first, and Mizuki held Sei's hand as they walked in. Sei was still very scared of doctors and so Mizuki tried to ease him in as carefully as he could. Aoba was in a room just down the hall with Mink, and during the surgery Mink sat in the waiting room with Mizuki. After it though, when he was being told the post-operation instructions, Sei was all giggles. He could hardly keep his hands off of his face, pulling on his lip and half giggling half screaming. Mizuki held onto his hands to keep him from hitting himself, and they explained how it went and that he had already drank fluids and needed to keep ice on his face. With Sei's hands restrained, he continued to flap his tongue against his lips. Mizuki used his free hand to stroke his hair, trying to get him to calm down. He let go of one of his hands and immediately began to poke at his nose and hit at Mizuki's own hand. He kept laughing hysterically, and as Mizuki left to go see if Aoba was ready he could hear him down the hall. Aoba was certainly ready to leave and so Mink helped carry Aoba out to a car Noiz had arranged. Mizuki carried Sei with him, and carefully set him in the car.

Later, when they had gotten to the house the boys all helped to get the twins set up on the couch, pushing the back of it to recline. Mizuki sat next to Sei for a bit while Clear set up a movie for them to listen to while they giggled with eachother. Mink sat next to Aoba and watched him to make sure that he didn't choke or anything. Aoba started to cry while he pulled on Mink's dreads, leaning his head over and drooling over onto his shirt. Sei giggled louder, trying to stretch out on the couch while touching his lips and shouting that his mouth was gone. When Mizuki started to tell the twins that their teeth were gone, Aoba started to yell and reach up to grab Sei's sweater, trying to say something to him. Eventually, they both passed out and Mizuki took that time to wipe their mouths and clean up the near destroyed living room on his own.


	28. Very Certain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki brings up surgeries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is really short and I am so so sorry but it's all I could come up with because I myself am incredibly uncomfortable with the topic of hormone alterations/surgeries.

Mizuki had done his research on transgendered people and even though it wasn't too extensive, he still had an idea that many people wanted surgeries or hormone alterations. He figured that Sei would as well, so while they casually watched television together he brought it up. 

 

"Hey, do you want to like...get a surgery or something to make you feel more like...like a guy?" Mizuki asked, arm over the back of their couch and his head on Sei's temple. 

 

Sei looked at him and bit his lip. Mizuki could immediately tell he'd hit a sore spot.

 

"I mean, you already look like a guy! I was just reading about it and like, a lot of people get surgeries and I was wondering if you wanted to."

 

"No. I don't want to do anything. I'm okay with looking like this, because I am a boy. I feel like one so it's okay. No surgeries." Sei said quickly and began to push Mizuki away a little.

 

"Woah, woah, okay. I was just wondering."

 

"I'm too scared to, I feel like something will go wrong. Plus, I feel perfectly fine just like this. As long as I look like a boy to the people I care about and they call me a boy I couldn't care less what I had in my pants."

 

Mizuki nodded and scootched back closer to him again and kissed his cheek. "Alright, I was just wondering, princess."


	29. X Marks It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and Sei spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't post yesterday, I was at work and didn't get home until 6 AM so I slept all day today haha.

Sei spent a lot of time at his brothers house. It was a bit far away from where Sei lived, a little too close to the North District for Mizuki's comfort, and was an almost hour walk from Mizuki's apartment in East District. Aoba lived to the very edge of the West District, almost up into the mountains and it was a little difficult for Sei to walk that long. But when Sei was at Aoba's, everyone was usually doing things, going to work, cooking, doing something. Mink and Koujaku went to work together, splitting ways at the South District. Noiz went to school three days a week after he and Mink had fought about it, and Aoba took Clear to work with him quite often so he wouldn't be at home alone. When Noiz didn't have school, Sei usually went over to keep him company even if he didn't want it, usually locking himself up in his room or watching movies on the couch in the living room. Whenever he watched movies, Sei would join him. Today was a Thursday, so Noiz didn't have any school and had chosen to sleep until two in the afternoon, and then watch gory movies until the others came home. Sei came over around breakfast time and cleaned the kitchen after the bustle of people running around was gone, leaving a wreck in their wake. Sei liked to clean, finding it quite therapeutic and even fun sometimes depending on what it was he was cleaning. After cleaning the kitchen, he would always move on to clean the dining room where they ate, and then the halls and the living room. Koujaku joked around a lot that Sei was a lot like a maid, cleaning things and then leaving. On Thursday every week Sei would do laundry that Aoba piled up for him in separate baskets, and even though he could usually tell who owned what, he did occasionally mix Clear's clothes with Noiz's so Aoba got different baskets for them. He would do all of the laundry for them, and very minimal amount from Noiz, and dry them while he vacuumed the rooms. By the time Noiz was awake and slinking into the kitchen to eat, Sei was sweeping the front deck and humming to himself. He came inside and sat on the couch, laying down to take a break, only interrupted when Noiz sat near his head. 

Noiz and Sei would always watch movies together when he was home. At first, Noiz was very cold towards him and even insulted him a few times, but warmed up to him enough to cuddle. They would cuddle quite a bit during movies now, and Sei would tell Mizuki all of the time about it just to make sure he was alright with it. He felt his coil buzz with a few messages, the chime telling him it was Mizuki and he checked them. 

'After work Aoba told me to come over for dinner. Are you there?'

Sei smiled and quickly typed back that yes, he was at Aoba's already and couldn't wait to see him. Sei would probably end up cooking with Clear as long as Aoba let him, so he didn't mind staying to eat as long as Koujaku didn't bring out any beer. He sat up and snuggled up against Noiz while the younger clicked away at the remote while he ate cereal, settling with his arm around his middle and Noiz's across his shoulders. As the movie started up Noiz finished his cereal and set the bowl on the table, putting his hand back onto Sei's knee. The movie had an extremely slow start, and Sei was starting to fall asleep, but was soon woken up by Noiz sliding his hand up and down Sei's thigh. It was very distracting and Noiz slid his hand to the waist band of his shorts, slipping his hand into Sei's underwear, shocking him completely awake. Noiz traced an X over the outer lips before pushing a finger through, sliding it over wet skin. Sei moaned softly, spreading his legs a little more and squeezed Noiz's side where it was. He bit his lip, tipping his head back into Noiz's shoulder while Noiz rubbed his clit in soothing circles, slipping his middle finger into him slowly to tease him. Suddenly, though, the front door opened to show Mizuki, Aoba, and Clear were home and Noiz hurried to rip his hand out of Sei's pants.


	30. Young Again

Sei knew he had nothing to cry over because no one was upset, but he couldn't help himself. Mizuki kissed his temple while Aoba and Clear worked on dinner, holding Sei and trying to get him to stop crying. It wasn't like Mizuki yelled at him or anything, they were all a little shocked by Noiz and Sei on the couch, his hand pulling out of Sei's shorts just a second too late. Noiz tried to pretend like nothing had happened, sitting with his hand on Sei's knee again but Mizuki just kind of furrowed his brow, staring at the two. He wasn't upset or anything, just confused. He sat next to them after kicking his boots off and whispered to Sei to ask him what happened, and that was when Sei started to cry. 

The raven haired boy kept apologizing, trying to tell Mizuki he was sorry and didn't expect it and was sorry for hiding it, and Noiz grumbled a bit and went off to his room. Sei knew he already had permission to sleep with any of the boys that were with Aoba, as did Mizuki but he still felt terrible. Before Koujaku and Mink came home, Sei calmed down and actually fell asleep from crying. Dinner went by with no issues, and if anything it was just a bit awkward. Koujaku had almost asked why Sei's eyes were so red but Mizuki kept signaling to him not to, so he kept his mouth shut.

Noiz had told Aoba later on that night that he only did it because he wanted to, and pulled away out of reflex. He explained that he used to have to pull away whenever the door opened back when he was a bit younger, his partners usually terrified of parents finding out and he just did it out of reflex. Of course, he told Aoba this after extreme coaxing and a few hurried promises of yes, Noiz could fuck him later. Sei and Mizuki slept at the house with them, sleeping on the couch together and talking together in hushed whispers until Sei fell asleep mid sentence while talking about how much he had cleaned that day. Mizuki went soon after, holding onto Sei and thinking about how he'd try to soothe Sei next time.


	31. Zealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki helps Sei smoke for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo big recreational drug use warning right here!!

Sei had never done drugs before, usually out of the house when Mizuki did, and was a bit scared of smoke considering he would cough a lot and hurt his throat when he breathed it in. But for some reason, he really wanted to smoke with Mizuki. He didn't know if it was just him wanting to be closer to Mizuki or if he honestly wanted to try smoking marijuana with him. So when Mizuki finally asked, Sei was more than eager to try. Sei sat on the couch, watching Mizuki walk around his apartment to grab the things he needed. Sei didn't have a single clue what half the stuff was that he set down, confused with what they could possibly need what looked like a small stone. Lastly, he plopped down a bag of chips, sitting down next to Sei. Mizuki smiled, rubbing his back softly and kissing his temple. He rubbed his hands together soon after, reaching forward to grab a small bag he'd set on the table. 

 

"This is what we'll be smoking." He said, opening the bag up and bringing it closer to show Sei. 

 

Sei furrowed his brow, biting his lip a bit and reaching in to touch the bundles in it. He looked up at Mizuki and waited for Mizuki to say something.

 

"This is some that I got from Koujaku, but he doesn't usually smoke so I'm not too sure where he got it. But don't worry, it's safe." Mizuki explained, setting the bag on the table and pulling out a medium sized clump. He began to crush it up with his fingers, sweeping it into his palm and dumping those bits into the bigger opening on the small rock he'd set down. "I've already cleaned this out, so no worries there."

 

"You have to clean it out? How do you do that?" Sei asked, looking from the bowl up to Mizuki's face. 

 

"Oh, I just use alcohol and salt until it's clear, and then wash it out." 

 

"Oh. Do you have to clean it after every time?"

 

"No, but I do anyways because it feels cleaner, I guess." Mizuki said, and Sei nodded. 

 

Mizuki pressed the bits down until they were firmly packed, and smiled. "Alright, I'm gonna take the first hit, and then it'll be your turn. It'll probably burn your lungs at first but that's how it always goes. And, you might not get high this time. If you do I wouldn't be surprised if you fall asleep pretty fast but that's just how it goes. It's your first time."

 

Sei nodded, watching Mizuki reach into his pocket for a lighter, pulling out one Sei had seen many times before when Mizuki would smoke outside after drinking or after a bad day at work. He pulled the end with the small hole up to his mouth, lighting the lighter and holding the flame just above the bowl until it caught fire, and quickly set down his lighter, sucking in a deep breath. Sei watched him as he pulled the pipe away, putting his finger over where his mouth had been. Mizuki looked over at Sei, smiling and exhaling out the smoke. 

 

"See, not bad at all. Your turn." Mizuki said, scooting closer to Sei. He placed his hand on Sei's shoulder, holding the pipe up to Sei's mouth.

 

"Don't take too deep of a breath, not as big as mine. Just a normal one, okay, or you'll cough too much."

 

Sei nodded and Mizuki moved his finger out of the way so Sei could place his lips there. He began to breathe in and as soon as the smoke hit the back of his throat he began to cough, pushing Mizuki's hand away. Mizuki reached over and grabbed the glass of water off the table, handing it to Sei for him to drink. Sei gulped down about half of it before his throat felt clear, and he closed his eyes. He bit his lip and looked up at Mizuki. He was already taking another hit and was exhaling again as Sei set his glass back on the table. All too soon, it was Sei's turn again and this time he didn't cough immediately. He held the smoke in for a few seconds before letting it out and coughing just a bit. Mizuki laughed at him a bit before rubbing his back. Mizuki's turn rolled around again and he was sucking in another breath of smoke, laughing as he let it out.

 

"What? What's so funny?" Sei asked, taking the pipe from Mizuki and breathing in the smoke. 

 

"Nothing, it's just kinda weird that we're doing this together."

 

Sei finally let out a smooth breath, handing it off to Mizuki. He was beginning to feel and little clearer, but still kind of slow. Sei rejected it after Mizuki exhaled again. He shrugged, and continued to take another four hits. Soon, he was done and set down the pipe on the table. Mizuki leaned back on the couch, and Sei snuggled up close to him. 

 

"I feel dizzy." Sei said, kissing Mizuki's jaw. 

 

"That's normal. If you wanna go to sleep then go ahead." Mizuki said, pulling Sei closer and hugging him. Mizuki kissed the top of his head.

 

"I'm not tired yet, so just talk to me so I can stay awake." 

 

"Mm, alright, alright." Mizuki began to stroke Sei's hair a little bit, pulling on the tips some. "What do you wanna talk about?" 

 

Mizuki waited a few minutes before looking down at him, seeing Sei was already asleep. He laughed a little before leaning his head against Sei's and reaching for the TV remote to quickly flip it on before he felt too lazy to.


	32. Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki and Sei try out a strap on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually posting another chapter here because I love you guys.

Their sex life was pretty average, once every week or two weeks, typically the same exact thing each time. But Mizuki was getting a little bored with it, and even saying that, he wouldn't tell Sei that. He'd brought in things before though, that he wanted to try just to make things more fun. Usually Sei was more than happy to go along with it. So when Mizuki presented him with a toy, Sei was eager to try it with him. At first, Mizuki hadn't even thought of it getting a toy but Aoba had coaxed him into getting one. He bought a slim strapless toy to see if Sei would be interested and sure enough he was. Mizuki placed the box on the table and waited for Sei to notice it. Later that night when Sei got home and Mizuki was getting ready for bed, Sei brought in the box. 

 

"How do I use it?" Sei asked, leaning against the door frame of Mizuki's bedroom. 

 

"Do you wanna use it right now?" Mizuki asked, and watched Sei sigh.

 

"Yes, so tell me how it works."

 

Mizuki motioned for him to get into bed with him, and Sei set the box on the bed, moving to straddle him. Mizuki slid his hands up Sei's thighs, kissing him deeply and biting his lips. Sei pulled back, smiling. 

 

"No, no foreplay, I am so ready. Come on, just tell me how to use it so we can start." Sei whined, grabbing Mizuki's shoulders and leaning back away from him. 

 

Mizuki laughed, pulling him closer again. "Okay, alright. Well that toy is going to need a little prep work so there can't be absolutely no foreplay." Sei groaned.

 

"What kinda prep? I don't need to be fingered or anything..." 

 

"Not you, goofball. Me. Have you even opened it?"

 

"No...I figured you'd just show me it and then use it on me...just like the other one, you know which one." Sei said, his voice in a soft purr. 

 

"The jelly toy?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

"Hand me the box and we'll do it, come on."

 

Sei reached over and grabbed the box, handing it over to him, and watched him open it. He pulled out a long, slim toy with a bump towards the end. Sei narrowed his eyes at it and Mizuki laughed again.

 

"What the heck, is that a handle or something?"

 

"No, oh my god. This goes in you, princess." Mizuki said, wiggling the bump.

 

"Then what about this. This is the...the dick part right?" Sei said, poking the detailed head of it. 

 

"Yeah, but that goes...goes in me, hun." 

 

Sei looked up at him, blushing now and biting his lip. "Oh."

 

"If you don't wanna do that we don't have to." 

 

"No! No, I do."

 

\--

 

"It keeps falling out, Mizuki, what do I do?" Sei said, a little irritated.

 

Mizuki was panting harshly, toes curled. "M-Maybe go p-put a pair of boxers on. I-It might keep i-it supported." 

 

Sei huffed and started to pull out from Mizuki but stopped when Mizuki reached back to grab his thigh. 

 

"Just t-take it out of you. Leave it i-in me." 

 

Sei pouted a bit but did what Mizuki said, quickly scampering off to the dresser to grab some of Mizuki's underwear. He pulled it on, unbuttoning the fly and crawled back up onto the bed. He bit his lip and grabbed the end of the toy, taking the bulb and guiding it through the fly and to his own entrance, sliding it in with minimal effort. He spread his knees to get a wider stance in order to keep his balance and started to pull his hips back, trying his best to thrust. Sei definitely had never thrusted before unless you counted silly dancing with Aoba, but it sort of hurt if he went too fast. It would push back against his entrance too hard, stretching the skin too much for comfort. Meanwhile, Mizuki was moaning and stroking himself, ass up in the air for Sei to line up right. He was steadily heading for his orgasm, too close for his own tastes. He always came first and he wanted Sei to this time, but had a feeling he'd be left trying to get Sei even remotely close to full pleasure. It was difficult to get Sei there, and he was already starting to feel tired. Sei reached down to grab the base of the toy to try and control it some more, beginning to move faster and keep it in place so it wouldn't hurt his own hole. His other hand was placed on Mizuki's back, firmly keeping him down.

 

"F-Fuck, Sei, just a little bit harder, please!" 

 

"I'm trying..." 

 

Sei started to try and thrust a little faster, now mostly just moving the toy for Mizuki and not for himself. He rubbed Mizuki's lower back, moving the toy as fast as he could go. Mizuki was definitely loud, half yelling and begging for more. Unexpectedly, Mizuki came and Sei was a little shocked, reaching down to help milk out the rest of his orgasm. 

 

"I l-love you so much, Sei."

 

"I love you too, hun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo, I need more requests guys!!


	33. Triple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba, Noiz, and Sei all have a fun night.

Sei was used to staying the night at Aoba's house, he'd done it plenty of times. But usually he slept with Mizuki on the couch, or with Aoba in his bed. He'd definitely be in Aoba's bed that night, but Mizuki would be in someone else's and Sei would not be sleeping. Aoba had talked to him about it for a while the day before, telling him how Noiz really wanted to sleep with him. Sei of course blushed and hid his face when Aoba admitted he wanted to as well. Sei hadn't been in a threesome before, and Mizuki had brought up the idea but it was always with Koujaku and as great as it sounded, Sei was a little scared of Koujaku. But now he didn't really have enough time to worry about it what with Aoba currently sitting on the backs of his thighs and massaging his back. He worked his palms over his shoulder blades, Aoba's bare thighs pressing against his own. Noiz was rubbing his feet soothingly, spreading a small amount of oil over them. They had said it was to relax him before Noiz got a hold on him, but Sei didn't really care what is was for, it just felt great. He almost fell asleep though, but Aoba woke him up by laying over his back, chest pressed against his back and his fingers softly brushing his hair away from his face, whispering to him to stay awake. Noiz was finished with massaging his feet and was now getting up to grab some things. The twins had no idea what he had chosen to play with, and Sei was a little nervous. Aoba told him of the stuff Noiz did to him and was not ready for blindfolds at all. Aoba got off of Sei, laying down next to him and holding his hand.

 

"Your skin is so nice." Aoba whispered, squeezing his hand.

 

Sei smiled and pecked his lips, wiggling his toes while he waited for Noiz to come back. Finally he heard the door click and a dip in the bed, and he opened his eyes to see what Noiz had brought. He brought a glass of water with ice in it, and a two dildos that he'd seen a few times before from Aoba showing him. Aoba bit his lip, shivering a little. He squeezed Sei's hand and pecked his lips quickly. Sei was a bit confused but was shocked out of it when he felt sudden freezing liquid gliding up his spine, forcing him to be stiff and to lock up. 

 

"W-What the heck!" Sei said, arching up to get up.

 

Noiz pushed on his back, pulling the ice off his skin and letting it drip over his shoulder blades. Aoba giggled breathily next to him and Sei frowned. He didn't find it very funny. If anything it was hurting his skin, still not adjusting to extreme temperatures that could actually make his skin taught enough to break open sometimes. 

 

"You need to stay still and maybe I'll use one of those toys on you." Noiz said in a teasing voice.

 

"Ice hurts me though. R-Really bad." Sei explained, trying to sit up again to roll onto his back and warm it up again. 

 

Noiz immediately leaned down and kissed the stripe the ice had left, warming it up with his lips. "Sorry, I didn't know." He said, moving onto Aoba.

 

Aoba hissed and started to suck in breath greedily, trying to arch away from the ice. Sei was really nervous that he'd upset Noiz or something, confused since he'd never been in a situation like this. Noiz worked on Aoba for a while though, icing his entire back slowly. Sei almost fell asleep again but woke up when Aoba nudged him, trying to get him up onto all fours. The next thing he knew, he still facing down into the pillow on his knees with two of his brothers fingers jammed in him, curling downwards and making him moan. He was mewling softly, clenching his jaw when Noiz pushed a finger in next to Aoba's. Sei was already beginning to feel too full and luckily no one put any more fingers inside of him. Instead he found that Aoba was getting a toy pushed into him while he put a condom onto Noiz for him. Sei's eyes widened when he realized that Noiz was even pierced on his cock and it made pulse a little bit with arousal. Soon he felt Noiz pressing against him and he clutched onto the pillow desperately, nervous that this was someone way different than Mizuki in many aspects. Noiz was thicker and a bit smaller, but had piercings all down the under side and it was a bit intimidating. He sucked in air as Noiz pushed it in, moaning loudly. Aoba gripped his hand tight as Noiz started to thrust at an even rate, and Sei began whining and begging to just a little more, and Aoba peppered kisses all over his shoulder and neck. It felt amazing, almost as good as some of the times with Mizuki and was driving him crazy. His orgasm came extremely unexpected and his legs began to quiver, hardly holding him up.


	34. Sound

"Do you want me to turn on music or something so you can focus?" Koujaku asked, pulling his mouth off of Mizuki's cock.

 

He groaned and slid a hand through Koujaku's hair, now free from it's tie. "No, I'm good. Sorry, I'm just a little worried about Sei."

 

"Sei is fine. Noiz already told me what he was gonna do to him and it's safe. If anything, Sei might be a little bruised from getting fucked so hard."

 

Mizuki choked a little bit on his breath, sitting up. "What?! He bruises really really easy!"

 

"Oh. I'm sure Aoba will say something then. He won't let Sei get hurt."

 

"You look too stressed. Jesus, just lay back and let me suck your dick and stop worrying about Sei."

 

"I just really really want to know what's happening to him."

 

"If you shut up and listen, you might be able to hear someone in there. The walls are pretty thin and you said Sei was loud, so if you're quiet you might hear him moaning." 

 

Mizuki looked down at him and huffed, keeping his mouth shut though. He listened carefully and soon heard muffled moans coming from the other side of the wall, presumably Aoba's. Koujaku started to stroke his cock slowly, licking the tip teasingly. Soon, he started to hear Sei's moaning, easily distinguishable by his yelling of Noiz and Aoba's names. Mizuki was finally accepting that Sei was having fun, and was beginning to relax more, giving in to the feeling of Koujaku's tongue sliding over the head and his slurping of precum. He pushed his fingers through his long hair, pushing him lightly to guide him down to the base. He bit his lip to keep quiet, desperately trying to keep in moans so he could keep listening to Sei and Aoba, wanting to be able to see them in person and jack off to them or something. He was just letting his mind run free, going through hundreds of scenarios where he could watch Sei getting fucked or just fingered even. It was driving him insane as he got closer to orgasm, pushing Koujaku down hard to choke him with his cock. He knew Koujaku liked to choke on it, learning that back in highschool, also learning how to get blown without Koujaku getting a nosebleed from the blood rushing to his head. Koujaku's hands were down and frantically pulling at his own cock. Mizuki could hear Sei getting louder and he knew his younger lover was getting close. Anxiety bit at the back of his head as he realized that Sei was coming much faster than he remembered him ever doing. He heard his own name yelled, and if Sei's moaning didn't have him turned on before, he was now and his cock twitched as proof. Koujaku pulled off, coughing some and wiping his mouth. Mizuki whined, wanting him back on and sucking to the best of his ability so he could free himself of the tightness in his balls. Koujaku lazily stroked both of their dicks, leaning down again and taking him all the way to the curls of hair at his base. Soon, he was coming hard enough to see stars, gasping and yanking Koujaku's hair back to release ropes of sticky fluid over his face. He came down from his high slowly, relaxing fully. Koujaku laughed lowly, reaching for tissues to wipe his face off with before speaking.

 

"It's better when you're not stressed."


	35. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei and Mizuki still relax even after being with different partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egh, sorry I didn't post yesterday. Summer is coming up and I get reallllly depressed around summer time and it's terrible. So I was too upset yesterday to really write at all, so I'll just post a couple today to make up for it. :)

It was a couple hours after Sei's little 'play time' with Noiz and Aoba, and he and Mizuki were snuggled up to each other on the chair in Aoba's living room. Sei was relaxed, falling asleep even, as Mizuki stroked his hair softly, kissing his head. Mizuki rubbed his back as well, rocking him back and forth while he sat in his lap. Sei was completely tuckered out, his hips and behind bruised, so he was being extra careful of the fragile body in his arms. Aoba had left plenty of accidental hickies over Sei's shoulders and Mizuki kissed every one. Sei was freshly showered even, his hair wet and sticking to his fingers whenever Mizuki ran his fingers through it. Sei was beginning to fall asleep again, drooling a bit as Mizuki continued to rock him. It felt soothing and was making Sei fall asleep even faster, loosely clinging to his lover and curling his fingers slowly and repetitively. Mizuki was used to Sei curling his fingers like that, especially when he was asleep. Sei said it was habitual and Aoba did it as well, so Mizuki figured it was something they both had picked up when they were little and together. The older one was rubbing soft circles into his back, careful not to rub in the same spot for too long as not to irritate Sei's freshly washed skin. Soon, Sei was asleep, his head drooped on Mizuki's chest and dripping drool onto the blue fabric of his shirt, leaving behind dark spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more requests, guys!!


	36. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much needed family time with the whole group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo, so just a heads up, but June 13th is my last day of school, so that whole week is gonna be really busy for me so I /might/ not post. No clue yet though. I might just write a weeks worth the weekend before and post them if I have time.

One of the best ways to spend time with Aoba's, and now Sei and Mizuki's, family was to eat dinner with them and stay afterwards. Dinner time was easy, sitting at a circular dining table that took up too much room, made by Mink. Usually it was Clear who made dinner for the seven and Sei would help if they came early enough. He usually arrived just in time to help plate everything. They would all sit down, eat, and talk about their days. Mink would never really say much, while Clear would talk most of the time. They would go around the table and whenever it rolled around to Mizuki, it would get a little awkward for him. Today though, Mizuki easily talked about how his day went, telling about the couple tattoos he'd given and the few piercings. He had apparently gotten bored at the shop and pierced himself in the meantime, showing off a little stud he had on the top part of his left ear. Koujaku mentioned that Sei should get one, maybe get his ears pierced too but Sei was completely against it. Noiz shared about his day at school, telling how he had too much homework and Sei immediately offered to help him with it. Koujaku had work that day and was finally realizing how many women were trying to get him. Mizuki laughed, elbowing him in the ribs. Clear went on and on about how exciting it was to go to work with Aoba that day. Aoba was clearly becoming irritated towards the end, and as soon as he was finished, Sei spoke up. He reached over and squeezed Aoba's knee while he talked about how he had watched too many movies that day and ate his way through half a bag of shelled sunflower seeds. 

Soon, every one was finished eating and was starting to push their dishes towards the middle of the table. Sei had helped make this dinner, under Clear's guidance, and so he had to wash dishes. Since Clear always made dinner, it was Mink's turn to clean dishes with Sei. Mink began taking dishes back into the kitchen, pausing to lean down to kiss Sei's temple and grumble a thank you for dinner. He did the same for Clear and was off into the kitchen again, carrying four plates and all of the silverware that came with them. Sei took the remaining three and began to wash dishes with Mink. It was quiet except for the clinking and splashing of water. While Sei was drying them after, while Mink put them away, he hit Mink with the towel playfully, expecting something in return. Instead he got a cocked eyebrow and a swat to the behind which was good enough for him. 

Later on though, four of them piled onto the couch, and Mink and Mizuki sat in the two recliners. Noiz sat on the floor, not wanting to be too close to anyone at that point. Clear kept bringing up the idea of getting bowls of ice cream for everyone but Aoba whined that the dishes would need to be done again. Luckily, almost everyone vetoed Clear's idea, all but him and Noiz. Clear eventually wiggled from Sei's hold and slid down to put his head in Noiz's lap. The youngest boy ran his hands through the fluffy white hair and started to quietly ask him how he was feeling. That was usually what Noiz worried about, how Clear was performing and whether or not he needed a maintenance check. He peppered kisses on Clear's forehead when he was given good responses and the two relaxed on the floor. Up on the couch, Sei and Aoba were clinging to Koujaku, who was talking about giving them haircuts soon. Sei's hair was getting a bit long, already going passed his shoulders and long enough to pull into a tie. Aoba laughed and pulled Sei's hair lightly, telling Koujaku it was fine and that they didn't need to do anything. After that, the subject was dropped and they were all quiet except for the barely audible whispering between Noiz and Clear. Mink was asleep in the chair and Mizuki was starting to doze off by the time nine thirty rolled around and Sei and Aoba giggled to themselves before sneaking off with Koujaku up to bed, asking for Noiz and Clear to go to sleep with them. The two declined the offer and Clear quietly told Sei they'd be in a different room by themselves. Sei got the hint and kisses Clear's nose before heading up to crawl into bed next to Koujaku and Aoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in more requests guys at giraffe-prince.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. If you think I won't fill a request then check out my FAQ on tumblr!


	37. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei, Clear, and Noiz try to gain a real childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I absolutely love all of the prompts I've gotten so far <3

Sei didn't realize that Noiz and Clear watched children's shows together. At first he thought it was quite weird, but was quickly drawn into it. It felt weird to watch them, but he liked it. It made him feel like he could just forget Oval Tower and pretend he was restarting and would get back his childhood. Even though he had, instead, grown up with Virus and Trip protecting him and 'playfully' hurting him. He usually tried to block that much out, but it occasionally would get to him. They would push him down on purpose, or throw him out into the hallways for the robot dogs to lock target on him. There'd been more than one situation where one of the Alpha boys came, bussing around to disarm the dog and let Sei go. He had more than a few scars from a lockjaw of the doberman-style pups. They'd also pinch him, knowing he was insanely sensitive and would bruise easily. But when Sei began to get weaker from all of the testing, and sicker around age seven or eight. So they stopped, they completely stopped and started to actually 'take care of him' in their own way. They showered him with gifts to make him feel better and when he got sick to the point where he was throwing up too much, they would get him fancy mouth washes and special toothbrushes. But he was with Clear and Noiz now, on a lazy Saturday morning and cuddling with Clear as they watched a stupid children's show that had been aired for years before in the Old District. They few shows he had seen before had never been from the Old District. The ones he saw were always the 'best in the block' and had the best directors and actors, at least, according to Toue. 

But it was impossibly perfect watching children's shows with the two. They both had apparently not had good childhoods either, and Aoba refused to tell him what happened since he knew from Scrap, but Sei was okay with that. He preferred just being there with the other two boys, content with kisses pressed against his cheeks and his hand being held by Noiz.


	38. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei never went to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, alright so I'm in the beginning stages of designing a video game right now, so I might be posting drabbles in a different work about my characters.... I'm not sure, it depends on how antsy I get to write sub stories for my babes.

"What do you mean you can't do math?" Koujaku asked, he and Aoba leaning towards the raven haired boy.

 

"I don't know how to do it...like, I can add but I can't do anything else. I never learned." Sei said, biting his lip and fiddling with a pencil he had gotten to help Noiz on his homework.

 

"Do you know how to do math?" Noiz asked, tapping his cheek with his own pencil.

 

"Um, I can add stuff, but I don't know how to do like, multiplication."

 

Aoba looked at him weird, before opening his mouth again. "Can you read?"

 

Sei blushed and hid his face, saying a muffled, "No." Sei could sort of read, able to read if he sounded it out carefully. But reading texts was easy for him, all because everyone he knew typed in very simplified words that he could easily sound out just by looking at the letters.

 

"You can't read?" Mizuki asked, rubbing Sei's back now.

 

"We should send you to school. Can we even do that? Can we send him to elementary school?" Koujaku said, looking to Mizuki and Aoba.

 

"No, you can't send him to elementary. Maybe Mink will teach him, Mink's good at that." Aoba responded, biting his lip.

 

"No he's not. Not for Sei." Noiz said quickly.

 

Clear was now starting to join in on the conversation. "I could teach him! I know how to do that!"

 

"I think Clear would be a good teacher." Sei spoke up, leaning against Noiz.

 

"Maybe we should try making you read right now." Noiz said, smirking.

 

"No! You'll make fun of me!" Sei cried, getting up and fleeing to go into the kitchen and hide from the pestering of the group he knew was sure to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Please send in prompts to continue the work :)


	39. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei tries new things.

Sei was up for new things whenever he was given the chance to try them out, especially if it made his new lovers happy. So when Mink had him sitting in his lap, legs wide while his big, rough fingers rubbed at his clit, Sei was willing to try absolutely anything to make the boys happy. Aoba waited patiently at Mink's feet, a hand on Sei's thigh to keep it open. Clear sat right next to him, his hand doing the same to Sei's other thigh, and Aoba was trying to keep his other hand off of Sei so Mink could be in control. Noiz, Koujaku, and Mizuki were upstairs trying to get stuff ready, as they had told Sei before running up there. Aoba had helped clean him up (and out) an hour before they started, already knowing the plan or what was to come. At Mink's signal, Aoba started to press his fingers against his entrance, sliding in two at once. It made Sei shiver, thighs quivering as he desperately tried to keep open his legs. He bit his lip, holding back needy whines and loud moans in favor of staying quiet to hear Mink's breathing against his ear. While Aoba thrusted fingers in and out, pushing in all the way to his knuckles, Clear started to prod at the tiny, pink pucker just below where Aoba's fingers were working. His fingers were covered in a sweet cream, slick and it made his first finger slide in easily. It felt foreign at first, but he'd been fingered there a few times before and grew used to it quickly. Both of the boys were carefully working their fingers, and Clear slipped in a second just as easy as the first. Now they both had two fingers shoved into each hole and it was making Sei curl his toes. He could no longer hold back his moans, arching away from Mink as the pleasure was starting to pool in his lower stomach. It felt absolutely wonderful, and he was sure to let the boys know. Mink pulled his hand away, bringing it up to Sei's mouth and making him suck on the two fingers he had used. Clear pushed in a third finger and made Sei cry out again. The fingers stretched and stretched, and soon the thudding of footsteps were coming down the stairs. Sei was wiggling now, trying to get away from the stretching feeling. Mizuki appeared in his line of vision first, and the fingers were gone. He felt too empty now, and Mink was picking him up and taking him up to the stairs, carrying him like a princess. He saw Noiz and Koujaku next, ready and excited to start playing with Sei. Koujaku kisses his cheek, and Sei felt right at home.


	40. New (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't posted in like five days. Too busy and then yesterday I had severe writers block. So I hope this long one makes up for it ?? probably yeah.

Mink sat him on the bed and Aoba crawled up next to him, hugging his naked form to warm him up. He was quick to get cold and Aoba knew, kissing him and rubbing his sides. Noiz moved to his other side, kissing his temple. He slid his hand over Sei's stomach, then down his thigh and back down to rub a finger over Sei's clit. He massaged it softly while Sei moaned loudly, gripping his arm tight. Mizuki crawled over top of Aoba, pressing open mouthed and sloppy wet kisses to his shoulders while he rutted against his thigh. Clear sat between Sei's legs, watching Noiz's fingers and lapping sloppily around it, strings of spit connecting every time. After a few minutes of this, Koujaku leaned down and put a hand on Clear's shoulder, guiding him away. 

 

"Can we follow the plan, now?" Aoba asked, whining a little bit. 

 

"P-Plan?" Sei asked, breathless.

 

"Yeah, Mizuki are you going first?" Noiz said, pulling his hand away.

 

"What plan?" Sei asked again, sitting up. 

 

"Nothin', hun. Hey, lay on your stomach for us." Mizuki said, nodding at Noiz.

 

Sei was a little confused, but he moved over onto his stomach. He hugged the pillow and turned his head to look over at Aoba. Aoba put his hand under Sei's hip, touching the hip bones and lifting it up. Sei pulled his knees forward and pushed his bottom up into the air. Mizuki ran his hands over his lower back, groping his ass now and spreading his cheeks. 

 

"Koujaku, take your spot." He whispered before Koujaku kissed him quickly.

 

He let go of Sei while Koujaku pushed Sei up and situated himself under his tiny body. Koujaku smiled and kissed his forehead. "Hey, have you ridden someone before?"

 

"Y-Yeah, Mizuki..."

 

"Alright, that's what I need you to do for me." 

 

Sei bit his lip but nodded, looking down to grab Koujaku's cock, massaging it softly. Koujaku grunted while Sei rubbed his thumb over a vein. Mizuki bumped into Sei's behind a little and it made Sei laugh a little bit. Koujaku reached down and began to push in the head, making Sei close his eyes and scrunch his nose up. Mizuki hugged him from behind, cupping his breasts. He pressed kisses against the base of his neck. Mizuki let him go while Koujaku pulled him to lay on him, running his finger tips all the way down his spine. Sei bit his lip and rocked back against Koujaku's cock again. He heard two clicks, seperated by a pause. Then he felt a cool cream being slathered across his ass, two fingers being pushed in at once and Sei gasped, moaning loudly. Mizuki was already pushing the head of his cock against his asshole, stretching him more than the fingers had. It was pleasant but he was feeling completely full already from Koujaku. Mizuki pushed in as far as he could, bumping into Koujaku before he hit Sei. Sei felt impossibly full, and it was even a little painful as Mizuki began to pull back and thrust his hips forward. It felt good but every so often he'd get a twinge of pain that would settle in his fingertips and make him tear up. Soon, he was crying and holding desperately onto Koujaku as the two moved their hips. Aoba was there next to him, relatively in the same position as his twin with Mink overhead and Noiz below him, but Clear on his knees above Noiz's head, forcing his cock down Aoba's throat. Sei would never understand how Aoba could take it that rough, hardly able to take this. He knew after this he would have bruises on his thighs from before, and on his hipbones from knocking against Koujaku's, and probably a line of hickies all the way down his spine from Mizuki. Too stuffed, but satisfied, Sei relaxed to the best of his ability and let the two have their way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i'm trying to fill all of these requests and i can't remember if i have written most of them yet or not...so


	41. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei gets sick while taking care of Noiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I'm taking care of two prompts at once now...

Sei knew that he shouldn't be taking care of Noiz when he is sick. He was too susceptible to illness already without being in the same room as it. Noiz had come down with a pretty terrible case of the flu, throwing up and shaking constantly with a very high fever. But no one else could take care of him during the day. They were all at work or busy doing the shopping, in Clear's case, so Sei was left to take care of the sick teen. He would leave Noiz in the bathroom for at least an hour before moving him out to the couch and cleaning the bathroom up, and then after he was done he would move him back in. He forced Noiz to drink plenty of liquids and eat quite a bit of soup, but it unfortunately led to him just throwing up an insane amount of liquid. Sei knew. He knew he shouldn't take care of Noiz, as terrible as that sounded, but he was putting himself in danger. He was still recovering, trying to get strong, and illness wasn't going to make him better, it would just set him back that much farther. He wasn't surprised when he fell ill as well. But he was surprised when he winded up in the hospital. He ended up sick enough to rub his throat raw, tinging with pain and forcing blood out with it. That was when he knew he had to go to the hospital. Back to see his doctors. If he wasn't already crying, he'd start just at the thought of having to get another needle poked into his arm. He felt sick. That was an understatement, but he felt sick. He started to get sick the day after Noiz, both still very ill. Clear was home and tried to take care of them both but began to panic when Sei came to him with blood on his fingers, shining and mixed with saliva. He explained to Clear that he had seen blood when he threw up, and that he had tried to stick his fingers down his throat in order to see just how much he was actually bleeding. Clear quickly called the hospital, asking for an emergency car to come get Sei. It took at least half an hour for it to show up and at that point Sei was sobbing against Clear. His white jacket was speckled with little splotches of blood from Sei coughing onto him. 

The next day when Sei woke up, after being drugged relatively heavily and his body being pumped full of proper medication to force out the illness, he found almost everyone there in the crowded room with him. The only two missing were Clear and Noiz, since Clear couldn't get sick and Noiz was still suffering. Most of them were asleep, Mizuki nodding in and out. He never could sleep in the hospital, even after being there for so long. Sei, unfortunately, was a little too comfortable for his own tastes and just wanted out. He hated the needle stabbing into his arm. All too soon though, everyone was awake. Sei had already passed out again, but was soon awaken by all too loud of a room full of grown men. Aoba was sobbing, Mink was holding onto him and kissing his forehead and trying to soothe him so he wouldn't wake Sei. But it was a little too late, and he was sitting up. Aoba quickly flew to his side, hopping up into the bed with him. He was peppering kisses all over his cheeks and making him laugh a bit, coughing. He insisted he was fine over and over again but his twin didn't take it as a proper answer. He was worried about losing him, from what Sei could understand from his blubbering. No matter how many times he kissed Aoba and told him he needed to stop crying and get his elbow out of his stomach, Aoba only obeyed on one thing, moving away from poor Sei's gut. He held onto Sei's face and pressed a few kisses onto his lips and pushed his bangs out of his face. Aoba mumbled how much he loved him and Sei returned it just as lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are closed now! I'm not taking any more for this fic - but if you head on over to my tumblr you can request a different fandom, a different ship, or a different AU for this ship. I'm going to start working on an Attack on Titan fic, as well as some original works.


	42. Allmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei isn't a big fan of electronics.

Sei had only ever had one allmate before, and it wasn't his to keep. He had never grown attached to it, never liked it much, and he wasn't that great with technology. His allmate was a doberman that acted as an attack dog and he hated it. He commonly was mistaken for something harmful by it and was saved by Virus and Trip on more than one occasion. So when he was exposed to the other allmates that his family now owned, it wasn't weird that Sei was totally turned off from them. Ren was kind of okay to him, since he knew that Ren was part of himself and also part of Aoba. As long as Ren didn't use any of his ridiculous electronic add ons to monitor his health, he would allow the little bot to cuddle up to him on the couch. He loved Ren, of course, as for his...body, he was indifferent. The other allmates that crowded the house were bots he could hardly tolerate, Beni, the ridiculous Usagimadoki's that never seemed to disappear, or the loud Rurakhan that seemed to squawk randomly. Mink still sometimes called him Tori, and it seemed to fluster the bot quite a bit. Sei wasn't a big fan of any of them, hardly tolerating Ren even though it was just because he was in the little blue dogs body. Though, he would still cuddle them or accidentally sit on them (particularly the usagimadoki's, they would always end up beneath him somehow and it hurt). But he could deal with them, no matter how irritating they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are closed now! I'm not taking any more for this fic - but if you head on over to my tumblr you can request a different fandom, a different ship, or a different AU for this ship. I'm going to start working on an Attack on Titan fic, as well as some original works.


	43. Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Sei get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this is what anon asked for omg

Sei has been living with Aoba and the rest of the family for around a month now, and certain things begin to happen when you spend enough time around someone who has the same parts as you. It gets even worse when you're twins, and so they both ended up together on the couch that week, in sweat pants, switching between being angry or crying and holding each other. Of course, most of the other boys in the house wanted nothing to do with the mood swings or the mountain of food wrappers in the living room. It was a living space for the whole family and it was now so ultimately taken over that even Clear was starting to get a little huffy over it. Any time Mizuki tried to approach the twins they would yell at him to go away, well, mostly Aoba yelling. Sei was very tired the whole time though, either constantly sleeping or crying and holding onto Aoba. Aoba, though, was in too much pain to sleep. He was wide awake and ate most of the time. Aoba had started the habit of eating too much on his period back when he was in high school and now it was routine. Ever since then he really had put on a bit of weight, a layer around his belly and hips mostly. Sei was still sickly thin and the two contrasted a lot. Aoba was normally affectionate but when he was on his period he was too affectionate. He constantly had to have his hands on his big brother (who acted more like his little brother) and also got angry whenever anyone else tried to snuggle up or something. It went on like this, once a month for anywhere to 5 days for Sei and up to 10 for Aoba. Even after Sei was done, he would still sit with Aoba and watch TV or give him medicine for the pain. Mizuki, however, became a bit jealous whenever Aoba got that clingy. All of the boys needed equal time and he felt like he was getting the short end of the stick. He really wanted to hold his cute little Sei and just relax with him, not get snarled at whenever he got remotely close to the couch. He wanted to just cuddle up with Sei, maybe even Aoba. He knew for a fact that the other boys were just as grumpy about it. But they let Aoba do what he wanted every month, whenever that time happened to roll around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are closed, but you can totally request other stuff for a different fic!! Like, even a long-ish one, yo.


	44. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer in Midorijima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo here you go, i hope you enjoy. it's fucking hot outside so i thought this was appropriate!!

During the summer, Midorijimi was very hot. It was hot enough for over half of the household to walk around the house half naked. In Noiz's case, naked except for a pair of boxer shorts. Sei, Aoba, and Clear stayed covered up, of course wearing shorts and tank tops and such. Clear didn't really change, wearing the same things as always. Mink, though, wore a wrap around his waist and no shirt. He kept his hair up in a high ponytail constantly, waving away Sei's hand whenever he picked at the dreads to just play around with him. Mizuki walked around shirtless all the time, usually wearing shorts of some kind, or sometimes wearing Koujaku's extra kimono's. Both of them would wear them with the tops off, limp at their waists. Sei found it insanely distracting, especially when he had housework to do. He wasn't okay with having to walk around, cleaning supplies in his arms, then feel strong arms wrap around his waist and bare skin on his back. The backyard had a pool, and every Saturday they would go swimming. Clear stayed up on the deck though, scared his skin would peel again or that he would short circuit. Aoba was honestly the most scared of that happening, and would give Clear plenty of attention before he got in the pool, and would talk to him while in the pool. Clear really wanted in though, to play with them. Sei didn't know how to swim, and neither did Noiz. Noiz usually relaxed in a floating chair, and Sei had an inflatable tube he kept under his arms. Sometimes when the plastic rubbed his skin too hard he would ride on Mink's shoulders, or hug onto Koujaku's front like a koala baby. Mizuki would sweep him up in the water and carry him like a princess, swinging him back and forth. Aoba would dive under the water and bump up under Noiz, trying to knock him into the water. Mink eventually would yank Aoba out from the water and yank him up onto his shoudlers. He'd bounce Aoba up on his shoulders, bouncing him extra and then tossing him into the water again. Sei was always scared he would do that to him and worried that maybe he shouldn't sit on Mink's shoulders. Sei stayed almost completely dry whenever he went swimming, never getting his hair wet and mostly just getting his body wet. So he would climb out of the pool, dry off what he could, and go sit up with Clear. Sei couldn't be in the water for too long or he began to feel sick, so he almost always got out after about forty-five minutes. He and clear would cuddle, as long as Sei kept a towel around his waist. Aoba on the other hand, would stay in the pool for a long time. More than once, Aoba had gotten pretty frisky with Koujaku in the pool, and eventually would slide his top off. Aoba and Sei both wore swim trunks just like everyone else, but also wore tops for their suits as well. Sei would wear a one piece suit with an open back, and swim trunks over it. Aoba just wore a stringy bikini top. It was what he was comfortable in and his choice, and Sei never complained. If Aoba liked to wear what he liked to wear then Sei would let him do it. But if he was being honest, he wasn't a big fan of when Aoba went around half naked, no matter how small his chest was. Aoba looked significantly more male than Sei ever would and it kind of bothered him. But summer days were to be enjoyed, and he would sit with Clear and drink his ridiculous iced coffee while they laughed over the boys in the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send in prompts for OTHER works?? yeah you should do that. you should /really/ do that.


	45. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei and Noiz talk about their pasts a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no longer a freshman. So.

Noiz was getting phonecalls from Germany. All of the time, lately. Some of them ended up with him very angry, and others ended with him locking himself up in the bathroom. None of them, except this, has ended up with him sobbing on the kitchen floor. He was sitting while he hugged his knees, leaning against the cupboards of the island in there. Sei found him first, and cuddled up close to him, hugging him tight and kissing his hair. Noiz held onto him desperately, gripping tightly to his shirt and digging in his nails into his back. 

 

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Maybe I can make it better?"

 

"No. N-no, nothing can make it better because it's going to be there forever."

 

"Noiz...what's going to be there forever?"

 

"My past."

 

Sei put a hand in Noiz's hair and stroked it, kissing his head again. "My past can't be changed either, hun. It'll be okay. We can both get passed it together."

 

"No, fuck, you don't understand. God dammit, they locked me up, Sei."

 

"What? Who locked you up?"

 

"My parents. My whole family. They locked me in my room, all the time. I never got to grow up, Sei." 

 

"Sweetie, you're okay. You've got us now and we love you lots. I never got a childhood either."

 

"Y-You didn't?"

 

"No, no I didn't get one either. Neither did Clear. It's okay. We're broken, Noiz and we can fix it easy. We can fix it together, Noiz. Please, please don't cry sweetie. I love you. Don't cry, it'll be perfectly okay. Just forget it happened. Don't let it bug you, we don't let it bug us and we love you no matter what happened, okay? It's okay." Sei whispered.

 

"I love you too, Sei. Thank you so much." Noiz responded, wiping his eyes and kissing Sei sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, seriously if you want me to write you something just ask. Not for this fic tho :c sorry.


	46. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei has a specific show he wants to watch again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of shit yeah son I know you don't need to remind me.

Sei liked drama shows. He specifically liked a drama show that had been aired in Platinum Jail a few months before he was pulled out of Oval Tower. He couldn't remember the name at all, but he knew exactly what happened in it and desperately wanted to see it again. He knew there was absolutely no chance he could, but hey, he could dream, couldn't he? There were shows that played even in the Old District that reminded him of the one and he clung to those. He would watch them during the day when no one else was home, and he was folding laundry, or even when Noiz was home and had fallen asleep after watching movies with Sei, he'd flip them on and cuddle up to him while they played. But he just really wanted to watch the ones he remembered from Platinum Jail. Eventually, he mentioned it to Mizuki late one night when they were washing dishes together.

"You don't remember the name?" He asked, drying a dish to put in the rack.

"No...do you think if I told Noiz about it he'd find it?" Sei asked, handing Mizuki the last clean dish.

"Uh, maybe? I'm not really sure, you might want to just ask him yourself. Hopefully he will find it for you." Mizuki said, watching Sei take off the gloves he used for washing.

"Okay...I'll tell him later." 

Sei told Noiz about it later that night, when they were brushing their teeth together. He mentioned some of the details about it and bumped his hip against Noiz's to make sure he was listening. And it went on, no further looking was done to see if the show even existed anymore. At least, on Noiz's part. Mizuki on the other hand was working his ass off to find a copy of even just the first season. After weeks and weeks though, he eventually got a copy onto a chip that would plug into Ren or one of the other allmates at the house. The look on Sei's face when Mizuki showed it to him was priceless and he qished he could see it more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer is hard don't look at me.


	47. Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to end this before next Monday, because next Monday I start police training stuff and I will have 0 time for this.

The bedroom got insanely hot very quickly during sex, especially if it was more than four people in there at once. Sei was recently pretty into getting spanked (lightly) and Mink was always the giver on that end, with his big and calloused hands, but the other boys all liked to crowd around and watch as their favorite bottom turned from a pale white to a flushed red in just a few slaps. It got very hot, and they all sweat while Sei teared up from the pain radiating from his cheeks. It was a small room to begin with and the bigger the bodies, the more sweat. They tried to make each other as flustered as possible, just to raise the stakes. With every labored breath, thrust, or stroke the heat swirled and made Sei a little dizzy. Thank god they had a window they could open to let breezes run through and shake away the heat. But it didn't help when it was summer, and thank goodness they had a pool! Sei thought he might die if they stayed in that heat constantly with no relief. Even after a heavy session with his boyfriends they'd go swimming to cool off, and Sei was usually so tired that he would cling to a raft and pass out in the sun, resulting in a crisp sunburn all across his fragile skin. It was too hot during the summer, but hot meant intimate and that was what Sei wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now please allow me to crawl into a cave and watch the slowly rising numbers of kudos/hits


	48. It Should Be Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink has alone time for a reason.

Mink usually went fishing alone. It was one of the few times he could be completely by himself to focus on things, think about stuff without the chaos of his own home trying to worm its way into his attention. But his alone time soon became Sei time, as Sei had never fished before and begged him to let him accompany him, even if it was just once. Mink relented. So, along came the squirmy boy, who just so happened to be recovering from a cold. Whenever Sei was recovering from a cold he was tired most of the time and was very clingy. Unfortunately, Mink wanted absolutely no contact while they were out on a shaky, unstable dock. Sei stayed bundled up in a sweatshirt to fight away the chilly bite of the wind across the water, and clutched a rickety red fishing pole. All of the hooks were hand made by Mink and it made Sei want to be careful with them. They fished off opposite sides of the dock, Sei leaning against a wooden pole that helped keep up the dock while Mink stood. Sei's feet dangled into the water, wiggling his toes every so often so they wouldn't go numb. Sei held up for about an hour before he started to fall asleep, his cheek pressing against the wood and his pole dipping into the water. He still kept a firm grip on the pole with one hand though, and his other curled repetitively against his thigh. Mink hadn't noticed, keeping his eyes on the line and watching closely. Soon though, he was getting teasing taps against his line and began to reel it slowly. Quickly, the fish latched on and Mink snapped his pole back to set it, reeling fast. He took a step back to get his ground, watching the pole bend against the weight of his fish as he fought to pull it up out of the water. He'd brought a small bucket to keep the fish he caught in, and as he raised the fish out of the water he pulled the bucket closer with his foot. He set the fish in so it would be easier to grab and pull out the hook, and as he took another step back to kneel, his foot knocked into Sei's sleeping body, efficiently pushing him into the water. As soon as he felt his boot hit Sei, he dropped his pole and reached to grab the smaller boy. He splashed and clawed at the water, trying to get up back onto the dock. Mink turned and reached over the edge of the dock, grabbing onto Sei's arm and yanking him up until he could grab under his arms. Sei pulled on Mink's flannel, looking like a scared and betrayed cat that had just been drenched. Mink pulled him back up onto the deck and starting to try and wipe the water off of Sei by running his hands quickly over his legs. Sei began to cry, wanting to cling onto Mink but he pushed Sei away for a minute. He started to pull off Sei's wet sweat shirt and the soaked shirt underneath, leaving him in nothing, and he unbuttoned his flannel to give to Sei. Sei was practically swimming in the giant shirt, and Mink buttoned it back up for him. Sei now grabbed onto Mink and pressed his wet hair against his white undershirt. Mink decided that he'd caught enough fish and it was time to head back up the hill and go home, so he quickly got up and began putting things away and where they belonged. Sei was still crying over the pole he'd dropped when he fell, and his flip flop that was floating quite a distance away. Mink looked to Rurakhan to signal he needed him to call Aoba in order to get Noiz or Koujaku down there to help carry stuff. Mink gathered the things into an organized pile and turned to Sei, helping him shimmy out of his wet pants. He bundled up the wet clothes and then picked Sei up onto his back. He leaned over to keep Sei balanced on his back and Sei clung onto him to keep him close. After twenty minutes of waiting for someone, Mink began to grab things and made Sei hold onto his tackle box and wet clothes, still carrying him, the bucket, and fishing pole. Mink went fishing alone for a reason.


	49. Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about how Mizuki likes the family so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had work.

After about two months in, it was time for Sei to sit down with Mizuki and talk about their decisions to be part of the family. He made sure to listen to absolutely everything Mizuki said, just to know if Mizuki wasn't happy there anymore. Instead, he found out Mizuki was just as happy there as he was himself. 

 

“It's nice. It's really cozy, I still get my own space, and work isn't really affected by it either.” Mizuki explained, playing with Sei's hand while they sat at the dinner table. 

 

“I really like it too. I just... I kinda wish you and I could do some of the stuff we used to do together. I mean, I like cuddling with Aoba but his hair gets in my mouth sometimes. I just wanna cuddle with you more, I guess? I don't know. You seem like you don't wanna most of the time.” Sei said, looking down at the table.

 

“It's not that I don't wanna, it's that Aoba gives me death stares. I guess he's just attached now that he's got his little brother back.”

 

Sei squinted at him for a minute, “I'm not his little brother. I'm older than him.”

 

“Oh yeah, ugh, I forget all the time. You're smaller than him, so that's probably why.” 

 

“Oh my gosh, I'm not that small!”

 

“Yeah you are, you're super tiny still. Which reminds me, you have a check up on Friday. You can come to work with me if you want, and then I'll walk you down to the office.”

 

“The last time I went to work with you I ended up getting a tattoo on my hip and cried the whole time.”

 

“Hey, I needed practice on fragile skin.”

 

“Oh my gosh. Doesn't Mink go the same way as you for work? Maybe I can go sit with him until my appointment.”

 

“Weren't you just saying how you wanted to spend more time with me? Come on, I promise I won't tattoo you anymore. I pinky swear.” Mizuki said, and held out his pinky.

 

Sei stared at it for a minute before crossing his pinky with Mizuki's, huffing a quick, “Fine...” and kissing his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post another one today but I don't know it depends on how up to doing shit I feel after I'm done woodworking.


	50. Jewelry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post the last two days. I've been really stressed because I had a con yesterday, and tomorrow is Police Academy and I don't have ANY of my information for it and it's making me panic.

Sei was surprised when his little brother came home, wobbling and hissing in pain with every step, but also fighting back giggles. It was the middle of the day, and no one else was home. He expected Aoba to be at work, but he'd apparently gotten the day off and went to Mizuki's shop to get a quick piercing. This quick piercing ended up taking an hour, and the trip home was nowhere near easy. But as soon as Aoba got home and sat on the couch, he called Sei over. His shorts were off in seconds and he was pulling down his boxers by the time Sei got over to the couch. Aoba called him over again, and was spreading his legs while Sei sat next to him. 

 

“Aoba... I'm not really in the mood.”

 

“I know, I know, I don't want to have sex or anything. I wanna show my my piercing!” 

 

“P-Piercing?” Sei asked, biting his lip.

 

Aoba smiled and gingerly spread the folds between his legs with his fingers, revealing a sparkling little circle immediately above his clitoris, and one about half an inch higher. Sei reached down to touch it and Aoba jumped, elbowing Sei to show it hurt. 

 

“It's one of those piercings that heal really fast. Like, they like burn the tissue a little bit or something and then it only takes a week and a half to heal. Mizuki gave me one of those and it looks really pretty, doesn't it?”

 

“Why'd you get it if it would hurt?”

 

“Because when it's done healing it'll make it feel a lot better for me!”

 

“That's kinda dumb. Do any of the others know?”

 

“No, and you're not going to tell them either. I'm gonna show them when it's all healed because I know Noiz will wanna play with it.”

 

“What excuse are you gonna use then?” 

 

“I'm just gonna say I'm not in the mood. So you better be ready to take up my spot. Noiz is gonna wanna play with you pretty heavily, and he'll make Clear play too.”

 

“What?! But I don't wanna take your spot!”

 

“Oops, too bad!” Aoba said, giggling and pulling on his boxers and shorts again.


	51. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They want kids and the twins do not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if i mentioned this before but like, animals made in labs are sterile and considering aoba and sei were lab babies i just kinda said welp they're infertile and called it good :) so that's why the twins haven't gotten pregnant at all from all the frickle uvu

It always seemed like Sei would be the one out of all of them to want a child. But instead, it ended up being Koujaku and Mizuki that continued to mention it, eventually having Mink on board who soon convinced Clear. Sei and Aoba were being logical, and Noiz just didn't really care about the matter. No one would let a group of men adopt a baby, especially when they lived so far on the outskirts of the Old District. It was a ridiculous request on their part, and Aoba knew Sei would be the one to take care of all of the messes. They finally convinced them all that just getting another allmate would probably be the best for them, and the others protested by not showing any signs of affection for a few days. Mink was the first one to break, of all people. Sei came to him crying and asking for a hug, and Mink caved in an instant, taking Sei up to nap with him for a while. Aoba used that and tried to twist the others to cave into Sei's requests, knowing they'd deny him but not his older brother. And it worked. Mizuki was next, then Clear, and then Koujaku, all succumbing to Sei at some point or another. Aoba even tried, and helped to break Koujaku's resistance, the twins clinging to the older man in an effort to get at least a peck on the cheek. They still would bring up the kids thing every few days until finally Sei had to sit them down and explain why it just wouldn't work at all. Finally, they got it, and although it left Mizuki and Koujaku the saddest, the twins definitely made up for it with plenty of cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're ending at 55 chapters, guys. It was nice writing for ya :)


	52. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i'm sorry if this one really sucks but i'm in a really weird mood today idk what's up

After living with the family for so long, Mizuki could pick out little things that he wouldn't have noticed in the beginning. He noticed that Mink tapped his cigars three times before lighting them, and only smoked if Koujaku did as well. He noticed when he and Koujaku were having lazy sex that Koujaku had a birth mark behind his ear. He noticed that whenever Sei cried, Aoba was the first to know and would hide his older brother away from the others. He noticed Aoba was significantly more mean than he used to be, and he assumed it was because of Sly Blue who had occasional appearances throughout their lives. Mizuki could tell that Sei was scared of Beni, who would pick at his hair with his beak to get his attention. He knew that once every two weeks Clear would go to the garage with Noiz and would get fixed up, and if he missed the two week marker he became very numb, and the light drained from his eyes. He noticed that Noiz would tense up at any mention of leaving Midorijima. He knew that Mink took naps in the big living room chair after work, and would pretend that he had never fall asleep after he woke up. He noticed that Clear would sing to Sei whenever they worked on reading together. He noticed that Aoba would always wear socks around the house. Mizuki noticed that Noiz would block everything out when he worked on his computer, and would chew at his lip piercings when he needed to concentrate. 

Sei noticed a lot more, though. He paid specific attention to his lovers to make sure they were all okay. He noticed that Mink was getting more and more tired as weeks progressed, and was having harder times warming up to perform hard tasks, like chopping their wood for the fireplace. Sei didn't blame him for being tired, he always worked so hard for them and deserved time to rest. He could see that when the boys had nights where they decided to drink a lot, mostly just Koujaku, Mink, and Mizuki, Mink would remember a lot about his first home and drink himself sick. He noticed Koujaku would shy away from anyone who tried to touch his face. Koujaku was not comfortable with any of them touching his tattoos. He noticed that Noiz had days where he would just stare at someone else in the family and watch them, seeking out their attention. More often than not, Sei had to prompt them to be affectionate with Noiz since they couldn't tell what he wanted. Sei could see that Clear got sick just like any of them. It wasn't the same kind of sick, but it always happened right before he got fixed. Clear would just kind of snap, and say a few terrible things before Noiz hauled him off to get rewired and cleaned. He always noticed that Clear had new patches of skin whenever he came back, never the same tone as his original color that barely stuck out unless you looked for it. He noticed that Mizuki would make up excuses whenever he felt nervous, and would leave the house for a while. Sei didn't just notice the bad things though, he noticed the good as well. He noticed that Mink liked to hold onto someone while they watched TV at night, after dinner. It was usually one of the smaller boys, like him or Aoba, or sometimes Clear. He noticed that Koujaku would sometimes laugh so hard his nose would begin bleeding. He noticed Noiz would purposely seek out someone in the house and play pranks on them if they did something to his allmates or computers. He had been the victim of plenty of those pranks. He noticed that Clear would sing to himself and offer to help people in the showers whenever he was done with maintenance checks as a sort of peace offering, but was always denied for fear of short circuiting. He noticed that Aoba loved the rain, and since they got heavy rains up near the cabin they lived in, as soon as it started he would run out barefoot and stay there until he was soaked to the bone, and Sei would bring out towels and sit on the porch to watch him play outside. He noticed that when Sly Blue was around, everyone grew tense except for him, and he would treat Sly Blue the same as he would treat anyone else and it usual pushed the aggressiveness aside for a while. He noticed that Mizuki would sometimes catch his ear piercings on his shirt when he got dressed and always whimpered until someone freed him. He also noticed that Ren was the perfect size to carry around and would always ask to be picked up by him or Aoba. Sei noticed more things than Mizuki ever did, and always looked for new things to point out to his lovers – of course, keeping some to himself to laugh or cry about on his own.


	53. Crowded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't post yesterday, i was sleeping practically the whole day

Their bed got crowded very very fast, especially in their intimate moments. It was difficult to squish all of them onto the bed, especially when Sei was the smallest of them all and ended up against the wall most of the time. It was sort of nice when a few of them left though, back when Mink had taken Aoba and Clear with him to his homeland for a two week vacation, just to scope out the land. Of course, the four boys left at home made sure to take lots of pictures of their little Sei whenever they had sex. Sei was the whiniest in bed, and had become a little selfish, so the two weeks Mink was gone with the other two, Mizuki and Koujaku decided to whip Sei back into shape and make sure he knew that every one else was just as important as him. Noiz didn't really agree with it, saying that Sei needed some time to be selfish since he was anything but any other time. But the boys didn't listen. Instead they teased Sei and cuffed him to the best post for an hour until they were plenty ready to come and play. By the time Mink, Aoba, and Clear were back, Sei was needy as ever, but knew he shouldn't ask unless he felt like begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday I'm going to be like three states away from my computer, so I can't post anything until Tuesday. It'll be the finale though, so I'll try and make it super long for you guys. Any ideas for the last one?? I just filled up all the prompts on my list...


	54. Too Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has their second Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, today is the last chapter i can post until tuesday so.... i'll try to respond to any comments i get in that period but i'll be checking them on my ds and it's kinda shitty with internet connection

Even Sei had a limit to how cold it could be. When Noiz decided to take the whole family on a trip to Germany, Sei was not accurately prepared for the weather. Especially not during Christmas. Midorijima's average temperature was around ten degrees Celsius, but in Germany it was negative three. That was a pretty big difference for Sei, who had only seen snow one time before and it melted almost instantly. Sei didn't own any winter jackets, and neither did most of the group except for Noiz who was letting Aoba and Sei alternate wearing it. Mizuki wasn't too cold in his leather jacket, and Koujaku actually folded his kimono up fully to keep in the heat. Mink was fine in his flannels and so whichever boy didn't have on Noiz's jacket was huddled up to Mink to sap his warmth. Clear was just a little sluggish in the cold and so they tried to keep him inside as much as possible. Even Clear's speech was slowing and Noiz was worried. But they had quite a wonderful Christmas together. They had to reserve a suite in a hotel in order to pile them all in, and the first night there they stayed up until four in the morning Midorijima time, until they were finally hitting the wall that is time differences. Unfortunately, that meant that it was only nine at night in Germany. Noiz stayed up a while longer than most of them, forcing himself to in order to adapt to the time difference. They had arrived two days before Christmas and planned on staying until a week after New Year's. Although, even if the suite was big, the boys had to request two extra cots and thank god they actually supplied them, otherwise there'd be more people sleeping on the floor than in the bed. Aoba and Sei shared a cot, and even if it was small, they didn't mind cuddling to save room. Mink automatically got reign of the queen size bed, so his back wouldn't hurt in the morning. Noiz and Koujaku squeezed in up on the bed with some arguing and a couple of people falling off the bed, until Mink fell, and then they worked it out peacefully. Mizuki got the second cot to himself because Clear didn't even attempt to sleep. Clear decided to either stand and watch, go to a separate room to watch television in a language he didn't understand, or he would scan the internet until around six in the morning, and then he would begin to make coffee for the group and adventure outside to find breakfast for them all. 

This was their second Christmas together as a family, and so on Christmas morning Clear wasn't the only one awake at six. Aoba was excited and woke up three hours earlier than usual, and Sei woke up about a half hour before he usually did because he was cold. Eventually the only one left sleeping was Noiz, and they decided to let him sleep until he was ready to wake up because he'd always had issues falling asleep. So they instead chatted animatedly with each other, Mink sitting in the only chair drinking coffee while the others relaxed on the small couch that only had enough room for two people. Sei laughed and complained that they were too big for the couch but still decided to roll around on the floor with Aoba even after they offered to let him up on the couch. By the time Noiz woke up, Sei was too busy trying to quietly pull his hair out of a part of the decorative table leg that he hit his head against while rolling under the coffee table. Aoba was trying to find out if he could do a somersault while Mizuki was trying to keep his laughter down, and Ren was trying to tell Aoba that he shouldn't do that because he might injure his back. Clear was still cooking in the small kitchen in the suite, Mink in there with him. When they all realized Noiz was awake, disheveled looking with his hair sticking every where and his sleep pants just hardly clinging to his hips, they all stopped what they were doing. Sei even tried to sit up and hit his forehead on the glass. A couple of them laughed while Mizuki leaned down to help untangle his hair and pull him out from under the table. Noiz asked if they were going to eat breakfast before they opened gifts, and got mixed responses of food and gifts, Aoba's cry of presents the loudest of them all. So, they all gathered into the 'living room' space and Mink went into the closet to pull out three trash bags. They had been busy the two days prior, going off mostly on their own to find their partners gifts. Sei had his own list of things he had made to get for the others, and Aoba tagged along with him so they wouldn't get lost. But halfway through shopping, Sly Blue appeared and the shopping came to a halt when Sei took a really heavy push into a rack of clothing. Luckily his face wasn't bruised at all, but he had various bruises on his hands and knees, and one on his stomach from hitting the rack too hard, and Ren was still safely secured in his back pack, head sticking out barely. Sly Blue didn't apologize, as usual, but they had to leave before someone noticed that Sly had pushed him purposely. So Sei ended up not getting all of the things he had planned to get for his boyfriends, but he had gotten at least one for everyone. Mink hadn't bought anything, instead making everything on his own for them. So they all opened gifts together, setting them in individual piles for themselves. Sei got some pretty beaded bracelets and more feathered bead wraps for his hair, of which he tried to clip in himself upon opening it. He also received a few books he had been looking at for a while from Mizuki, and a gift certificate to the coffee shop only thirty minutes away from their home back in Midorijima, one that Sei went to often for iced coffee. Koujaku gave him a few charms and a set of tea leaves, Clear gave him little jellyfish key chains that Mink helped him carve, and Noiz got him a really nice sun dress. Aoba got him a stuffed elephant doll that had a little crown sown to the top. Sei's favorite animal was an elephant and he found it absolutely adorable, even as Ren walked over to it and plopped down to sit underneath it. 

Later that night, after they had all lounged around most of the day just to be together, Koujaku and Noiz claimed they were going out to go grab something and they'd be back soon. Twenty minutes later, they brought back a grocery bag full of different bottles of liquor, and Aoba groaned. Aoba and Sei were extremely light weight drinkers, and after their second bottle of beer, both of them were beginning to feel either tired or extremely giddy. Aoba giggled a lot when he was drunk, and Sei just got tired and tried to sleep it away. But that night they only let the twins drink enough to get a little excited and had to try and keep the two inside of the suite, and fully clothed while walking in front of the big window. Ren spent most of the night chastising the two, mostly Aoba though. It was a really nice Christmas, probably their best one yet, and Sei spent most of the night after he calmed down hugging the elephant while sleeping against Mizuki's shoulder, who was loudly talking with Koujaku about birds.


	55. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this off so long because I'm honestly very sad to be ending it ;;

It wasn't an actual wedding, but they all considered it as such because it was the closest they'd ever get. Sei and Aoba wanted it the most out of them all, desperately begging to have at least a party at their cabin. They hadn't had any opportunity to have Aoba and Sei's grandmother up, who was getting up in age. Mizuki and Koujaku had team members that were still family to them and they should be invited too. Noiz toed around the subject of inviting his brother, but did anyways. Mink and Clear on the other hand, had no one to invite. So Clear jokingly invited Mink and held his hand for at least an hour after asking. But the party went well. Sei and Aoba had matching dresses they wore, white and see-through, slippery fabric, short in the front and dragging in the back, which Sei joked was a lot like Aoba's hair. The others wore nice suits, courtesy of Noiz's brother. Sei and Clear had gone out and picked an assortment of flowers, most of which decorated the five small tables set up out in their backyard, but the rest of the light purple, blue, white, and even pink flowers were arranged and clipped into their hair just so. Koujaku had a field day placing flowers in all of the boys' hair, especially Mink's, after helping wrap individual dreads and place beads and feathers. Per Mink's request, all of the boys had feathers somewhere in their hair or on earrings in Mizuki and Noiz's case, clipped up on their ears. They all introduced every person there to one another, Aoba and Sei running around shoeless to drag people to meet their grandmother. Clear pleasantly chatted away with her most of the time, and when Sei wasn't dragging people to meet his grandmother, he was hanging onto Mink, holding his arm and digging his heels into the ground in order to swing side to side while staying in place. Mizuki and Koujaku talked with their old team members and drank together, having told everyone that if they wanted to drink they needed to bring it themselves. Noiz spent a lot of time catching up with his brother and it was all going just how they all thought it would, and they could never be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys liked this you can totally request some other stuff and I'm def do it for ya!!
> 
> Congrats, we made it to the end with only crying a couple times


End file.
